Enchanted by the moon
by Yootjje
Summary: There in the moonlight stood a creature so beautiful, it wiped all rational thoughts from his mind. As if an enchantment had taken over, Inuyasha now only desired him. Inucest, Sessh/Inu YAOI,
1. Alliances

I do not own Inuyasha. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 – Alliances

The hanyou, Inuyasha, was walking in the forest one day. He had had another fight with his friend and companion, the so called priestess Kagome.

After having one of their many disagreements, the woman had used her magic hold on his necklace to control him. With a simple yet degrading order as 'sit' the body of the hanyou slammed to the ground. His face first in the mud and rocks. Needless to say, this pissed him off a great deal. And why wouldn't it? This was not what you call friendship. Fed up with his company, the hanyou decided to leave camp and take a walk in the midnight forest.

These spats had happened a lot lately. Inuyasha's decisions were not always appreciated and the priestess never did hesitate to voice her objections. This of course, was natural. Inuyasha was no general or king, they did not need to follow him blindly. What irritated the hanyou was that there was no room for argument, if she said no, it was a definite no. He loved the girl dearly, but sometimes she could be as stubborn as a mule. This place was not her home, she came barging in one day and still had much to learn about it. Inuyasha has lived in this world, ridden with demons, for over two hundred years now, his advice and wisdom should be heeded.

Sango and Miroku usually don't interfere with their spats. When they do have their opinion they sometimes voice it, or try to change the subject. In their eyes, Inuyasha and Kagome were still young, it was natural for them to be at each other's throats sometimes. Even though the slayer and monk were older mentally and in appearance, the hanyou had many years on them, but sometimes he was treated as the child of the group.

When Inuyasha was deep into the forest, his sensitive nose caught a familiar scent. Using his predatory skills, Inuyasha tried to sneak up on his prey. Inuyasha usually never went looking for this man but having the advantage, he wanted to see if he could do it. Steps undetectable, he stayed downwind of the youkai he smelled. Getting closer to it, he found a lake. Hiding himself in the bushes, the hanyou looked through the thick foliage.

The leaves shadowing his face, but for two glowing amber eyes, they widened at the sight they saw. Staring at the beautiful scene in the distance, it was his brother undressing. His shirt slowly sliding off his shoulders, revealing alabaster skin. Magenta stripes contrasting on the skin in multiples places. The strands of pure white hair flowed on the wind. His body so tall and lean, he was the definition of beauty. The Adonis stepped into the lake, his hair covering his back. The moonlight seemed to love him as it enveloped him in its light. Inuyasha was unable to keep his eyes off him. Making himself comfortable in his tree, Inuyasha kept looking.

Inuyasha had never seen Sesshoumaru in anything but his armor. It was hard to imagine Sesshoumaru bathing and being so ..vulnerable. Though he knew better of course, that deadly killing machine was anything but vulnerable. Inuyasha guessed Sesshoumaru would rip the eyes out of anyone who laid them on his bare skin.

It had been a long time since he had last seen his older brother, well brother.. only in facts. No matter how much both of them denied it, the same blood flowed through their veins. Their father had taken a second mate and created a second son with her. Resulting in the two half brothers that despised each other. Inuyasha had wondered many times why his father had done such a thing. His first mate, Sesshoumaru's mother could not have been that bad, could she? Inuyasha could only imagine how beautiful she must be and of course a full youkai, who probably came from nobility or royalty. Why give that up for a mortal woman to result in a half-breed child? Though his own mother was a princess as well, Inuyasha was in all facts born royalty. But his parents being dead and his brother disowning him and turning him into an outcast, made it matter no more. Now he was just a poor hanyou, living in the wild. Although he had found something similar to a home in the village his life was turned upside down in.

The Daiyoukai bathed himself in the lake water, not going completely under. Cupping water in his hands he rinsed the invisible dirt of his shoulders and chest. He was standing with his back towards the intruder. He had not noticed his presence. Inuyasha couldn't help but hope the youkai would turn around so he could see his front side as well. As if hearing his wish, Sesshoumaru turned around and waded out of the water. Though the man was beautiful, you could see he was also strong in his arms and chest. A flat stomach and long legs. The man looked like an angel, being surrounded by his glistening white hair. The youkai slowly dressed himself until he felt the feeling of eyes on him. Looking up to the spot he thought it originated from, he found nothing but foliage. The hanyou had already run away as soon as he noticed Sesshoumaru's eyes going up. The Daiyoukai shrugged it off as his imagination and continued with his task. He left to return to his pack, having no idea he had given a certain hanyou a free show he'd never forget.

Inuyasha walked back towards his pack in deep thought, his anger for the miko long forgotten. He couldn't get the image of his brother out of his head. Inuyasha had bathed with Miroku before, and had even gotten a glimpse of Kagome's nakedness, but aside from slight embarrassment, they did not stir the same feelings up inside of him. The beauty of the full-bred and his masculinity were unlike Inuyasha had ever seen before. A perfect balance of strength and beauty in a male. It was completely different with his own body. Inuyasha was smaller, less muscled and looked scrawny. His skin had been colored by the sun and he did not have the same markings his youkai family possessed. Neither did he have the elven ears Sesshoumaru tugs his hairs behind. If Inuyasha would lift up his hair, you would find no ears there but small canine ones on top of his head, the marking of an inu-hanyou.

When he arrived, Inuyasha said no word to the humans as he jumped into a nearby tree. They let him be for now, thinking he must still be angry. Little did they know that Inuyasha's mind was occupied with something completely different. He had never let his fights with Kagome occupy his mind for long. Tomorrow everything would be right as rain again and they would do it Kagome's way. Inuyasha just had to make sure he could save them from the upcoming disasters. He figured this way she would learn to heed his advice someday, though Inuyasha would never say 'I told you so', for it had already been done and nothing would change it.

Inuyasha thought back to the image of his bathing brother. He had always known Sesshoumaru was beautiful, denying that would be an obvious lie. But seeing him like that, naked and free, sent tingles to his stomach. With a small smile on his face, Inuyasha fell asleep.

-o-

It was now a few weeks later. The season had changed to fall. Instead of green and blue the world was now covered in colors of bright yellow, red and orange. It was not yet cold but the night brought a chill with it.

Inuyasha and his pack were walking through the forest for most of the day. Worn out from walking the entire time, they decided they would set up camp as soon as they got out of the forest. It was only when Kagome suddenly yelled out that everyone got their energy back. The ever faithful jewel detector felt another shard nearby. The group moved together as a unit as they left for the direction the priestess pointed out. Inuyasha had already forgotten what had happened a few weeks ago. The priestess had sat him because she didn't agree with him. He wanted to move a bit further because it didn't feel safe in the area, but Kagome insisted they would rest there. They were all very tired after all and didn't want to continue. He could keep being angry with her but it wouldn't matter either way. So he let it go, as always.

Inuyasha had been right, it wasn't safe in that area. A bear youkai had been claiming the territory around them. Inuyasha had managed to fight the beast of and non of the pack were worried. They did not realize Inuyasha was right all along. Inuyasha shrugged it off as always.

Now as a team again, they charged at the demons surrounding a nearby village. Kagome purifying the place with her arrows and Sango throwing her magnificent Hiraikotsu around. Inuyasha destroyed great numbers of them with his windscar but the demons kept coming. Miroku opened his windtunnel to suck in the great numbers, but was forced to stop when the poisonous insects of Naraku showed up. Of course that bastard was involved in this. Thankfully the monk still had his spells and sacred sutras to fend off the enemy.

"I'll go after the big one. You guys take care of these disgusting bugs" Inuyasha ordered. He referred to the great numbers of lesser youkai surrounding them. They all seemed to be some kind of insects. Disgusting creatures with too many legs and poisonous drool dripping from their fangs, making the ground sizzle beneath them. The humans had no qualms with destroying them. Inuyasha headed straight towards the giant youkai sitting safely behind them.

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing here!" Inuyasha asked the creature. It seemed to look like some sort of caterpillar or worm? His height nearly surpassing Sesshoumaru's in dog from. Looking at its simple face, the youkai probably just wanted to wreak havoc and eat some humans. His expression was as if it did not understand Inuyasha's words, tilting his head at the hanyou."You seem to possess something that I want so I'm gonna take it from you now." Inuyasha announced as he charged at the fat youkai. Trying to slice it with his Tessaiga, he was repelled by the blubber like skin, making him bounce back a few feet. "Ugh what are you made of anyway.." Inuyasha said disgusted by the creature. His attention was suddenly caught by a familiar scent. Looking to his right, Sesshoumaru was approaching. A blush landed on Inuyasha's face as he looked away quickly.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here? " he asked the man.

Inuyasha had put his brother out of his mind after that day. Realizing where his feelings were suddenly going, he tried to stop it. His thoughts had made Inuyasha wonder of his own nature in many ways. Things he thought he had figured out and didn't want to question. But seeing the man again brought back all the thoughts he had had of him.

After a long silence, he decided to answer. That was Sesshoumaru's style. He would only talk if he deemed it necessary. And he would only answer if he felt like it."I smelled Naraku nearby" He answered as he looked up into the sky. "Unfortunately it is just one of his henchmen". Kagura was sitting on her feather high up in the sky, but as soon as she spotted the Daiyoukai, she hightailed it out of there. The Daiyoukai was not their objective today. Sesshoumaru changed his sights to the giant worm like youkai, his face showing no emotion.

He just sneered, turned around and walked away.

"You seriously just gonna walk away?" The Daiyoukai did not respond. Inuyasha's eyes followed him, a small smile on his face. When Sesshoumaru was out of sight, Inuyasha's face hardened again. "Well then, time to finish you off". Inuyasha took his stance and with the windscar the creature was history. Though it left some nasty youkai blubber splashed all around it. Inuyasha managed to shield himself with Tessaiga. Cutting out the shard, he gave it to Kagome. She purified it and put it in her vial with the others. Sango and Kilala had taken care of the rest of the demons.

When all the noise had died down, the villagers came out of their houses to take a look. Relief and happiness showed on their faces as they came out to greet their rescuers. However some of the villagers noted Inuyasha and became wary again. Inuyasha, realizing what they were thinking, quickly left the scene. Leaving the humans in the village. His pack would catch up sooner or later. With the final threat gone, the villagers thanked Kagome and the rest. Miroku looked with worry after their friend.

As Inuyasha walked back towards the forest, he remembered Sesshoumaru's appearance. His thoughts got stuck on his brother as he leisured away in his tree.

His brother sure was weird, just coming and going as he pleased. Though he was always around when it concerned Naraku. Sesshoumaru had a great sense of smell, for sure. Inuyasha hadn't even noticed Kagura and often just accidentally stumbles upon Naraku, while Sesshoumaru seems to sniff him out from miles away. Inuyasha's nose doesn't compare to a full blooded youkai's.

"Inuyasha why did you suddenly leave like that?" Kagome asked when she and the others had returned. She was a bit irritated. "They were trying to thank us." She said.

"Just thought it be better to leave before they got scared of me." He shrugged.

"Why would they get scared of you? You're being ridiculous." She sneered.

"Because I'm a hanyou, did you forget? You guys might be able to stand it being around me, but that doesn't mean all humans do. I just figured I'd leave quietly so those people could be grateful to you instead of being scared of me. It's no fucking big deal so just drop it would you."

"I believe our friend is right, Kagome-sama. We did not want to scare the villagers any further. But more important than that," Everyone waited for the important thing. "what's for dinner? I'm starving!" Miroku joked. The tension was gone and Inuyasha sighed. "I'll go hunt for something".

Inuyasha darted through the woods like a swift killer. His nose and eyes alert for any animals nearby. It didn't take him long to find a deer. He quickly killed it an hauled it over his shoulder before walking back to the group. Miroku had already started a fire and Kagome was making some tea, Shippo helped her out. Inuyasha butchered the animal and let Sango cook it. Their bellies were full that night as they fell asleep.

Inuyasha, however, fell into a restless slumber. High up his tree he dreamt of his brother. It was just fighting. The entire night was an endless battle it seemed. Neither side won, they just kept fighting. It was very unsatisfying. Maybe it was because he felt unsatisfied dealing with Sesshoumaru lately. This was very contradicting because at the same time, Inuyasha was happy that their non-existent relationship had simplified. He was awakened by the sunlight shining on him. Jumping from the tree, he went to relieve his bladder. Today would be another long day of searching for jewel shards.

-o-

Inuyasha had noticed how his behavior towards his brother had changed. Whenever he was around, his eyes could not stop following the Daiyoukai. He stared after him, listened to him, he tried to find out more about his brother. So far he had learned about his hatred for insects, his need for cleanliness and his love for Rin. Though that last one left a nasty sting in his heart. When his brother was around he did not find the need to attack him anymore. In fact, he mostly kept quiet. Only talking when he needed to. He felt different whenever Sesshoumaru was near, Inuyasha could not describe it. It just wasn't anger or hatred anymore. Keeping this to himself, Inuyasha spent many nights thinking about this. One night his thoughts had turned into dreams. And this time it was a restless dream of a different kind. Inuyasha had actually experienced his first wet dream.

 _Inuyasha stood inside a cave, though the moon still shone. Walking deeper into the cave, Inuyasha came upon a lake. Looking from behind a rock, the hanyou sought out the familiar sight of his brother's naked body. Alabaster skin glistening from the moonlight shinning thru a small opening reflected in the water drops on his skin. Wet hair sticking to his body. Sesshoumaru stood in all his glory, naked as the day he was born. Inuyasha's eyes traced his body. First that fine neckline in which he wanted to bury his fangs. His collarbone and nipples, plump from the cold water. His belly button with a small line of fur leading towards his cock. Inuyasha unconsciously rubbed his own hard dick against the rock he was leaning on. He wanted to touch that skin, taste it. Just imagining it sent the hanyou over the edge._

After he had had several wet dreams about his brother, Inuyasha had figured out what had happened to him. Though they would remain his own private thoughts, never to be said out loud. He would keep his feelings to himself. His feelings of attraction for his own brother. After this realization Inuyasha refrained from attacking Sesshoumaru all together. He did not dare touch Sesshoumaru in any way. Afraid of showing his feelings. But at the same time Inuyasha had definitely shown something had changed in him. The way he acted around his brother had probably not gone unnoticed by any of them. But Inuyasha did not care so much. Outwardly he just didn't hate his brother anymore and didn't really care for his presence, inside he wanted to throw himself into the Daiyoukai's arms.

After the wet dreams he would just walk into the forest an clean himself up before anyone else noticed. Which is what he was doing now. The hanyou had accidentally fallen asleep during the daytime, tired as he was from all the wild dreams. He was lucky the others hadn't noticed.

After cleaning up properly, Inuyasha decided to go hunting for breakfast. The area they were in did not have a lot of animals so it took him a while to catch something. When he returned he had smelled the familiar scent of his brother. He took a deep breath, swallowed a thick lump of saliva and walked further. Arriving at the campsite everyone was very much awake with a Daiyoukai in their midst. This time Rin and Jaken were there too. Inuyasha dropped the deer and started butchering it. "yo!" he just said as a greeting.

"Good evening, lord Inuyasha!" Rin greeted. But as soon as she saw what he was up to she quickly turned away and went playing with Shippo. She had no need for seeing the insides of the animal. Inuyasha secured the pieces of meat they could eat. "Are you going to eat with us?" Inuyasha asked. The rest of the group looked strange at his behavior. Though they were all less weary of the Daiyoukai, they never expected to act so familiar with each other. Though no one was interested in a fight so they just went along with it. Sesshoumaru was no threat right now.

"Rin hasn't had meat for a while" Sesshoumaru stated.

"You never hunt meat for her?" Inuyasha asked. It was strange but at the same time it felt completely normal to the hanyou. Simple questions and talks without poisonous words or gritted teeth. Inuyasha liked it this way, if the Daiyoukai minded he could go away anytime..

"As if Lord Sesshoumaru would do something so low as hunting food for a human, watch your mouth you halfbreed!" Jaken screeched. "Jaken" Sesshoumaru said as a warning. "Rin is capable of procuring her own food".

"Poor girl.." Inuyasha mumbled. He gave all the meat to Sango so she could cook it for them. Kagome helped her. "Forgive me for asking, Lord Sesshoumaru, but why are you here?" Miroku dared to ask.

"I believe I found Naraku's hideout." At this everyone looked up. "With our past experience I deemed it wise to inform you of it." Though this seemed very uncharacteristic for him, Sesshoumaru had a point. With Rin around and Naraku's many minions it would be wise to have backup before going into the snake's den.

"No kidding, where is it?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru turned around and pointed at the mountains behind them. "Great. Now we can finally get rid the bastard." Inuyasha said as he went to sit by the fire. He had waited for many years to get rid of the spider hanyou, ever since he put Kikyo and himself through that.. He could finally have his revenge.

"Indeed" Sesshoumaru went to sit on a nearby rock. The peace and quiet overwhelmed him as Jaken and Rin were preoccupied with the Kitsune in the distance. He looked at his younger brother. Inuyasha sat there like it was normal. There were no battles or fights, no harsh words or disagreements, just peace and quiet. It was strange but he did not mind it.

When he found out about Naraku's whereabouts he decided to inform his brother about it. It really would be wise to have him watch his back. Over the years, Inuyasha's had proven his strength and he more than qualifies to be Sesshoumaru's partner in battle. No one else could fill that position. That's why his attitude towards the boy had changed. But why the boy had changed, Sesshoumaru did not know. But he did not mind at all. He had enough of the girl, silent dragon and imp being his only company. This was pleasant indeed.

As the food was ready the group ate. Sesshoumaru declined the offered food though. Instead he watched his brother as he ate it. Sesshoumaru remembered a time where his brother would look thin and frail. He had been malnourished for a long period of his life. It was only when he reached puberty that he seemed to be able to take care of himself. He had gotten strong and was less forgiving of both human and demon. In fact, he had become quite the wildling. It was only because of that miko that he had changed. He had found his humanity because of her. Now Inuyasha cared for both humans and demons, as long as they did not hurt anyone. He carried himself with pride, no

longer letting his half breed blood define who he is. After everything he had been through, he became a fine young man.

After dinner, the group sat around the campfire. With the strange company it was hard to start a conversation, leaving the group in a lot of uncomfortable silences. Kagome was talking with Sango and Miroku at some point. Shippo was sharing stories with Rin and Inuyasha was just staring into the fire. He was in deep thought. It would be wise to go to Naraku as soon as possible, but tomorrow was the night of the new moon. Leaning back on his hands Inuyasha looked at the sky. The faintest hint of the moon could be seen. A sigh left his lips, his weakness really was an annoyance. It would be two, maybe three days travel before they reached the mountain. Miroku saw his line of sight and worried over the same thing. Would Sesshoumaru travel with them?

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what do you suggest will be our course of action?" the monk asked. Inuyasha waited for an answer as well. Sesshoumaru seemed to ponder the answer for a bit. "At dawn we shall leave for the mountain and kill that wretched hanyou." Miroku quickly and shortly met eyes with Inuyasha. "Does that mean you will travel with us?" Miroku asked.

"Does this form a problem for you?" The Daiyoukai said irritated. "No, of course not. It's just.."

"It's fine Miroku. I can deal." Inuyasha interrupted. When that time came Inuyasha would just hide in the forest away from them for the night. Sesshoumaru turned to look at Inuyasha. "Does my presence bother you, little brother?" He said in mocking tone. He could not forgive his brothers insolence. "You can do whatever you want, prince-sama" Inuyasha mocked back. He then laid on the ground, hands arms under his head as he stared at the night sky. Sesshoumaru frowned his brow for a bit but quickly let it go. Whatever, Inuyasha just had to deal with it then..

The hanyou could barely contain his emotions. Sesshoumaru would be travelling with them. He would certainly enjoy the company but the new moon posed a problem. He did not want Sesshoumaru to see him as a human and think even less of him. They were finally at a point where they didn't constantly insult each other, Inuyasha did not want that to change. He would miss the warmth and protection of his friends on his most vulnerable night, but it would be better this way. Besides he hid himself alone in the forest for most of his life, he was used to it. He wasn't about to get soft just because he had some humans around him.

The rest of the company also went to sleep. It would probably be an early morning tomorrow and they should be well rested. No one knew what it exactly entailed to be travelling with Sesshoumaru, but something told them he wasn't one for patience. It was best to not let him wait. With that the camp went silent. Soft snores and deep breathing could be heard. The fire crackled and the cicadas sang their song. But the only one who could enjoy it was Sesshoumaru. He did not sleep, at least not with this company. He sat in silence, watching the world around him. At some point, Rin had turned around and made her blanket fall off. Sesshoumaru stood up to cover her up properly. When done with his task, the Daiyoukai went into the forest.

Inuyasha watched the display with one eye open. Feigning sleep, he had secretly watched the older man. A painful feeling grabbed his heart when he saw the affection his brother showed for the human girl. A nasty pang of jealousy and feeling of unworthiness overwhelmed him before he quickly swallowed it. There was no need for worrying about it now. His past with Sesshoumaru could never be changed, and neither could his brother's feelings for him. That Sesshoumaru accepted and loved a human girl was strange but Inuyasha understood it. Humans had a certain allure that could make you love them. It was easy to love a human. But Inuyasha was a half-demon. Neither one or the other, not belonging to either side. He had dirty blood in his veins and Sesshoumaru would never be able to see past that. Inuyasha could understand and he had accepted it. But that didn't make the pain go away.

Sitting upright, Inuyasha noticed the Daiyoukai had left the camp. Silently he followed his brother. Using his nose, it was easy to find out where Sesshoumaru was headed. The smell of water was close by. His heartbeat accelerated just a bit when he realized what that had meant. The hanyou made himself completely undetectable from his brother, staying downwind. He found a little place in a tree where he made himself comfortable as he watched his brother undress. As if he was aware of it, his brother undressed slowly and sensually. But that was just his way, he had no hurry. Removing his armor and boots first. Then slowly taking of the rest of his clothes, he folded it and placed it on the grass. Inuyasha watched intently as his brother walked around. How he unintentionally flexed his muscles or bended over, revealing a delicate area of his body. Inuyasha felt himself get hard. Untying his clothes, Inuyasha grabbed hold of his own cock. Stroking it while watching his older brother. Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha did his best not to let out a sound. It didn't take the virgin long to come. Quickly leaving the scene, he returned to the camp before Sesshoumaru did.

* * *

That was the first chapter. please review!


	2. Your true nature

Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews! To be honest I'm a but afraid I'm gonna disappoint you but I'll do my best. Oh and for those who wonder, this wasn't supposed to be an Mpreg, and I don't think I'll make it one. However, I am working on another story that will definetely be MPreg!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2 – Your true nature

As expected, it had been an early rise for the group. After freshening up and eating, they hit the road. Sesshoumaru took point. Behind him was Jaken holding Ah-uhn's reigns. Next were Rin and Shippou, followed by the humans and Inuyasha. Even though it was unconscious, it was a good line up in case danger appeared. Sesshoumaru taking point could lead the way and face danger. The children were safely in the middle. And Inuyasha, being last, could watch their backs.

They had travelled the entire day with only one stop at noon. With this tempo they would reach Naraku's hideout the next day. Though the group was exhausted. Sesshoumaru had noticed the humans had begun to walk slower and slower. He sighed, he normally put Rin on Ah-uhn and then kept walking. But he had a big group of humans this time. Having no choice, Sesshoumaru stopped walking. "We shall rest here tonight."

The rest of the group sighed with relief when they could finally rest. Inuyasha was grateful his brother had finally stopped. Now he could take off without too much suspicion. The group had already put their stuff together on the ground and began making camp. Sesshoumaru stood a bit further watching the mountains for any movement. "Guys I'm gonna take off for a bit. I'll be back by morning okay" the hanyou said. The rest of the group looked worried but had to agree. It was safer than letting Sesshoumaru know of his weakness. "Do you want me to come with you?" Sango asked. At least she could protect him then. "I'm fine" he said as he left. The sun was setting, he didn't have much time.

Inuyasha ran through the forest. He didn't have much time and he needed to get as far away as possible. He kept running until he felt his change come upon him. Sitting high in a tree, Inuyasha felt his features change. As he became human he could feel the cold of the wind. He drew his legs up to his chest. This would be a long night. The day had gone by quite fast though. Inuyasha had been walking with his heads in the clouds the entire time. The memory of his brother yesterday kept his cheeks flushed. Inuyasha had peeked on his brother bathing twice now and this time he even masturbated to it. There was really no going back now. Inuyasha wondered if he could ever get over it. Though it's nice to have someone to think off, he wished it could have been someone more ..convenient.

Sesshoumaru has hated him all his life. He can't stand to be near him and if he ever found out about this, Inuyasha would be best off to make himself scarce. Of all the people in the world it had to be Sesshoumaru, the man who hated him the most in the world, his own sibling and male on top of that. But as long as Inuyasha was careful not to show his feelings, Sesshoumaru would never dream to think there were any besides hatred. So the probability of him finding out was slight. On top of that, after Naraku is defeated, they probably won't see each other that often anymore. The thought left an empty feeling inside.

Back at the camp, Sesshoumaru had gotten irritated. Jaken kept screeching to Rin and that monk kept touching his female companion. He was glad when he could leave these people behind. He had also noticed the absence of a certain hanyou. The sun had set a few hours ago and he still had not returned. This was too long for just hunting. What was his brother doing?

"Monk. Where has the hanyou gone?" Said monk swallowed a lump in his throat before trying to answer as truthfully as possible. "Inuyasha has to go take care of some business. He shall be back by morning".

"What business could he possibly have, that is more important than this." Sesshoumaru thought deeply. "Is he meeting that miko?" he turned to look at Kagome. Sesshoumaru knew there was a certain relationship between Inuyasha and that undead priestess that had been walking around -Sesshoumaru did not know she was again no longer of this world- but wasn't the miko in this group his potential mate? Why would she allow him to go see another woman? There were too many questions, and Sesshoumaru dared not to admit it but he wanted the answers.

"Oh, you knew Kikyo-sama then, lord Sesshoumaru?" Miroku tried to avoid the question.

"I have come across her once or twice, but I have no further knowledge of her other than that she was Inuyasha's lover and the one who spelled him to that tree." Kagome looked unsettled. "Are you not Inuyasha's potential mate?" he asked her, the thought itself disgusting him. Kagome looked up and blushed. "Uh no.. We aren't really like that..".

"Then he goes to her often?"

"He always ran off towards her when he smelled her scent nearby." Kagome huffed. Even though Inuyasha was not there tonight, it would be best to go with this story instead of telling the truth.

Sesshoumaru looked up, confused, though he did not show it. The miko's scent was not nearby. So was he really with her? Sesshoumaru grew tired of talking with the humans. He stood up and walked away. "Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you going?" Jaken screeched. Sesshoumaru did not answer. The humans could only hope he would not go after Inuyasha, he wouldn't right? Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly interested in Inuyasha other than the sword he possessed. Little did they know, that was exactly what Sesshoumaru was up to.

Walking into the forest, the Daiyoukai quickly caught his brother's scent and followed it. He wanted to know what his brother was up to. Sesshoumaru made it his duty to know everything he needed to know. And if the hanyou posted a threat for their attack on Naraku tomorrow, then Sesshoumaru wished to know. He had travelled a great distance before the scent had disappeared. However he quickly picked up another one. It was human but seemed to be accompanied with his brother's scent slightly. So he was with another human, honestly how many lovers did that pup have?

Inuyasha sat high in the tree. He had noticed the Daiyoukai that was standing directly beneath him. Hands clamping his mouth shut, so he wouldn't make a sound. His feet drawn in as much as possible, Inuyasha tried to hide himself. He was shaking though. _Please don't look up_ he thought. _Please_!

Sesshoumaru looked around. The human scent was strangely familiar, but it wasn't the miko's. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and followed his nose. Ears also listening intently, Sesshoumaru quickly found out where the human was hiding himself. Looking up he searched through the branches and foliage. He quickly saw a flash of red in the tree right in front of him. Taking a closer look, he found two terrified, violet eyes staring at him. The human was shaking and incredibly scared. Inuyasha had kept his hand in front of his mouth, it was his last chance. Maybe Sesshoumaru would not recognize him if his face was covered. He had no interest for humans and would just walk away, is what Inuyasha hoped. But Sesshoumaru was not convinced this was an ordinary human. There was something different about her or him. The long black hair and these beautiful eyes were traits he had seen only once in his life, long ago. The red of their clothes reminded him of his brother and so did the scent. The Daiyoukai was confused. "Human, show your face to me" he demanded. But Inuyasha did not move. The Daiyoukai realized the creature was frozen with fear. He jumped up into the tree. Inuyasha flinched and threw himself as far back against the tree trunk as possible. "Why do you seem so familiar?" he said as he closed the distance even further. Taking a deep whiff, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. The clothes.. they were full of Inuyasha's scent. Ripping the hand away from his face, Sesshoumaru stared at him wide eyed. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was mortified. His brother had found out! What was he supposed to do now, there was no point in denying it. Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at his brother. "Y-yeah it's me. Surprised?" he joked, avoiding eye contact. The only option he had left was not to show his brother he cared. That he cared if he would hate him even more. That he had given him another reason to find him disgusting.

"How is this possible?" his brother asked.

"It's a hanyou thing." Inuyasha shrugged.

"This is why you went away for the night, so that I would not find out? What could you possibly gain from me not knowing?"

' _I didn't want you to hate me more'._ "As if I will tell my greatest weakness to my enemies!"

Sesshoumaru was taken aback. His enemy? That's right he wanted him dead. When had he stopped trying? Sesshoumaru sighed. "Let's go back." He said as he jumped out of the tree. He noticed Inuyasha did not follow him. "Are you coming, Inuyasha?" Said hanyou sat on the branch looking at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes. That's it? No crude remarks? No insults? What was going on? Inuyasha's thoughts were broken when Sesshoumaru's tail dragged him down to the ground. Sesshoumaru then started walking back to camp. Inuyasha rubbed his butt, which he had landed on, and walked behind his brother. Inuyasha shook his head. The insults would come later probably. He shouldn't get his hopes up.

Miroku and Sango were the only ones still awake at the camp. They had been worried about where Sesshoumaru had wondered off to. What if he went after Inuyasha? Miroku saw the worry in Sango's eyes. He tried to ease her mind. "I do not believe Sesshoumaru-sama would try to kill Inuyasha if he found out. " Sango agreed. "Inuyasha.. has been acting different lately. It seems he doesn't even care about Sesshoumaru anymore either way. I know they aren't good for each other but to cut ties with your only family left.. I could never imagine leaving Kohaku on his own." Miroku put his arm around her for comfort. The gesture seemed appreciated until the hand lowered to feel her up. A loud slap could be heard in the clearing.

"Were you at it again, you perverted monk?" Inuyasha said. The two humans looked up in shock.

Two brothers stood in front of them, one with white hair and one with black. "Inuyasha!" Sango gasped. "The bastard found out, no point in sitting in the cold anymore.." he shrugged as he went to sit by the fire. Rubbing his hands together, he tried to warm them up. Sesshoumaru went to sit as well. The humans looked at him with concern, they did not know what to say.

"How long will you remain human?"

"Till sunrise"

"How often do you change?"

"Every month"

"How long has this been happening?"

"Is this twenty questions or something?! I told you it's a hanyou thing so it's none of your concern!" Inuyasha yelled. The slight ruffling of furs reminded him to be quieter. Inuyasha sighed. "Look, I'll return back to normal by morning. I'll be ready to face Naraku and get this over with."

Sesshoumaru looked at the hanyou. In the light of the fire, Inuyasha's features were well pointed out. His skin seemed to be slightly more toned. But that could be because of the different hair color. Raven black it was, but still the same length. His trademark hanyou ears were gone and replaced by human ones. His eyes were a beautiful dark violet color. Sesshoumaru thought back to why Inuyasha looked so familiar to him. It wasn't just because it was his half-brother, it was because he resembled Izayoi so much. Yes, Sesshoumaru had known her. He had seen her once with his father. Inuyasha had definitely inherited her beauty. Without knowing it, Sesshoumaru had been staring.

"Oi Sesshoumaru! What are you staring at! Ain't you never seen a human before?! There are two cute human girls sleeping over there not to mention Sango sitting straight opposite of you. Go stare at them will ya!" Inuyasha yelled. His cheeks were flushed. Having his brother stare at him made him all warm inside. It needed to stop before he embarrassed himself.

Sesshoumaru was startled out of his thoughts by the loud talking of Inuyasha. "Do you really think that I, Sesshoumaru, am interested in humans? I was only thinking how much you resemble that human mother of yours when you are in this form." This caught Inuyasha's attention. "You knew my mother?"

"She was my father's second mate. Of course I had to see her at one point." Inuyasha stared into the fire. He could not imagine the time before he was born. With Sesshoumaru and his father being there and at some point his mother.. He wished he could have spent time with them too, with his family..

A silence fell over the camp. Soon Miroku and Sango were sleeping as well. Sesshoumaru kept watch and Inuyasha just stayed awake, as he always did on this night. They didn't speak for the rest of the night. As morning came, so did Inuyasha's demon blood. Sesshoumaru stared at him once more. He had never known that hanyou's change into humans at certain periods of time. Of course this information was not useful to him at all, so why should he have known. Sesshoumaru shrugged it off, no need in thinking about it anymore.

Inuyasha kept quiet for most part of the morning. Sesshoumaru had seen him in his human form and now knew it to be a monthly weakness of him. He had given his brother another thing to hold over his head. Inuyasha was afraid that if he said anything to Sesshoumaru now, if he edged him on in any way, his brother would tell him once more how much he hated him and how weak he was. Inuyasha did not want to hear it. He knew the mean thoughts Sesshoumaru must be thinking, but he did not want to hear them out loud. Inuyasha was actually surprised his brother had not already uttered those painful words last night, maybe he did not even deem him worthy enough. Or he was so shocked by his weakness he did not even know what to say? Either way, Inuyasha was grateful that no harsh words were said.

Sesshoumaru had also been in deep thought that morning, though from the outside he seemed no different, on the inside he could not stop thinking about his hanyou brother. Sesshoumaru had come to the realization that if Inuyasha turned into a human every month because he was a hanyou, it had been so all his life. And so, even when he was a child and on the run from humans and demons alike, he had nights of weakness. Sesshoumaru could not help himself from thinking that he was a little bit proud of his brother. The Hanyou had proven his strength many times over now. And even though he could never beat Sesshoumaru, he had come the closest to ever hurting him. Sesshoumaru had to imagine how strong his brother would be if he were full demon. Truly his strength would rival his own. Though Inuyasha had transformed into a demon sometimes, he was still weak because it wasn't himself. He was controlled by instinct and dark youki, not to mention the human blood in his veins. But if that human blood would disappear and he would become truly pure and full demon, Inuyasha could rule the lands alongside him. Stories of strong and beautiful brothers would spread throughout the world. But it was hard to imagine. Inuyasha was brash, uncouth and a brat. His human side made him courageous, forgiving and capable of kindness. How would he be if that were to disappear? He would be a completely different person, he would be like Sesshoumaru himself.

Sesshoumaru halted his steps. Did he prefer the hanyou over the full youkai? Moreover, did he want said hanyou by his side? Sesshoumaru looked at the hanyou who was walking behind the group. Inuyasha was walking with his head in the clouds and eyes towards the sky. Truly he could not imagine his brother any different. Except, he had been lately. Thinking back on it, Inuyasha was less ..well himself. He hadn't been as talkative as before. He didn't antagonize him as much and didn't argue with him anymore. Not to mention, he is letting Sesshoumaru leading his pack! Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, how could he have only noticed this now? With two alpha's in one pack, it is natural to disagree and fight over leadership. Yet Inuyasha had given him control without as much as a word of disagreement. Did that mean he accepted Sesshoumaru as his alpha? But why so suddenly?

The rest of the group came to a halt when they noticed Sesshoumaru had. They followed his line of sight to land on Inuyasha. Said hanyou almost bumped into Miroku before noticing everyone had stopped and was looking at him. "what?" he asked. The humans turned towards Sesshoumaru. He had stopped first. They thought maybe something was wrong but everything seemed fine, so why had he stopped? "Uhm Sesshoumaru, is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"We shall rest here for tonight. Naraku is close by, we shall rest and be at full strength tomorrow morning." Sesshoumaru ordered. The rest of the group could only nod in agreement. They too seemed to follow him without trouble. Was Inuyasha not their alpha? They didn't hesitate to agree, is it because Inuyasha lets them?

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru's order. Why would he want to stop now. As if he cared how the humans were feeling. Inuyasha shrugged it off and went into the nearby forest. "I'm gonna hunt some food" he said with one eyebrow raised. The forest wasn't big and had few animals. Inuyasha ran further and came on an open meadow with tall grass. Standing still he closed his eyes, listening for any animals nearby. He quickly sprinted towards a small family of rabbits. They had a big group so he caught four of them, that should be enough. Standing proud he made his way back to the group.

When he arrived Kagome had already build a fire. Sango was warming water for tea. Inuyasha dropped the rabbits in front of her. "Here ya go" he said. He looked around, Sesshoumaru wasn't there. "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"He said he would be back in a little while" Kagome said. Inuyasha turned towards the forest. He had smelled a lake nearby, Sesshoumaru was probably freshening up again. Inuyasha shook his head. No, this wasn't the time to go peeking on his brother. Inuyasha went to sit in the tree next to camp. Since he hadn't slept for a while, he would relax a bit. He closed his eyes and blocked out the noise that the irritating imp made with Rin and Shippo.

A few hours later, the sun had set. Inuyasha woke up to the sound of Miroku talking. Listening closer he heard Sango and Sesshoumaru as well.

"Tell me, why do you not object to my orders? Do you not see Inuyasha as your alpha?" Sesshoumaru asked them.

"Why you say.. Inuyasha doesn't seem to mind you leading us to Naraku so as long as you don't put us in unnecessary danger, we have no qualms with it." The monk answered. "You are a powerful ally after all, you have probably fought many battles before this, so your wisdom on it should be heeded."

"But why does the hanyou not object?" Sango looked at Miroku with worry in her eyes. "Inuyasha has been different lately. I do not know the cause of this but to me it seems he does not care about how it's done anymore, as long as Naraku is destroyed." Sango hesitated.

"Even putting you in danger in the process?" the Daiyoukai asked.

"Believe it or not but I trust that your honor would not let you hurt my pack intentionally at this moment. As for the alpha thing, they all have minds of their own. They can follow whoever they want. Sango is right, I just want to get this over with and arguing with you isn't going to get me anywhere." Inuyasha interrupted. He jumped from the tree and headed towards the fire.

"Inuyasha your awake. We left some food for you, you seemed to be deep asleep so we thought we'd let you be." Sango offered the food.

"Thanks" he mumbled. He went to sit by the fire. "So why the sudden interest in my pack?" he tried.

"I merely wondered why you had accepted me as your alpha so suddenly. In the past you would throw a fit about it." Inuyasha blushed at the statement. He had unconsciously accepted him as his alpha, but why did Sesshoumaru have to realize?! "Che, I didn't accept you as anything. I'm just doing

what's best for my pack."

"Inuyasha, following another alpha for the sake of your pack is noble indeed. But the act is not to be taken lightly. You have to truly feel like you want to follow the alpha, otherwise you would be in a constant battle with your own instincts." Inuyasha blushed and looked away. He could not talk himself out of this one, could he..

"Inuyasha, what does this mean?" Miroku asked his friend. If what Sesshoumaru said was true, then Inuyasha had accepted his hated, powerful as fuck, older brother as alpha? Inuyasha did not know how to respond. What could he say? He was in love with his clearly stronger brother so he had unconsciously accepted him as his alpha? No, not an option.

"Have your feelings for me changed, little brother?" he teased. Inuyasha blushed, he tried to hide it with anger. "Look! I just want to destroy Naraku and get this over with! You go imagine what you want about me but don't go thinking I suddenly see you as my older brother!" Inuyasha stood up and jumped back into his tree. Sango and Miroku looked after him with worry.

That was too close for comfort. Inuyasha would truly be glad when this was over with. When he could hide in his Goshinboku tree and never see Sesshoumaru again. Then no one would ever need to know, how deep he had fallen..

-o-

It was the next day. The group was well rested and fed and headed out to the mountains. Miroku and Sango had given silent words of comfort to their hanyou friend, that they trusted his decisions and that he should not worry about Sesshoumaru. Relieved that his friends had no idea about his real struggle, Inuyasha was slightly less on edge when they headed out. The group was enveloped in silence as everyone grew tense from the upcoming battle. Rin, Shippo and Jaken were ordered to stay at camp with Ah-uhn. It would be too dangerous for children after all. Miroku was both excited and scared. If everything went well, he would finally be free of his wretched curse.

It was only a two hour walk before they reached their destination. Sharp rocks and steep edges made it a good hideout. Deep in the labyrinth lay an opening to a cave. Dark miasma surrounded the area, warning all creature to steer clear from there. Determined the pack walk further. They would not be scared away by this. Entering the cave, the foul scent of Naraku surrounded them. Walking in deeper, Sesshoumaru looked around. He had gone through some sort of doorway first when suddenly disgusting tentacles came at him from all sides. "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha quickly drew Tessaiga and hacked away at the appendages.

His brother had managed to cut most away but two had managed to pierce his abdomen. Inuyasha looked at the Daiyoukai, hurt and on one knee. But the only thing that truly seemed wounded was his pride. It had caught them by surprise, otherwise they would not have been able to hurt Sesshoumaru this badly. Scanning the cave, Sesshoumaru concluded that there was no other presence with them. Naraku had gone already. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, again they failed.

Standing up, the Daiyoukai seemed totally fine as he walked out of the cave. "Naraku is no longer here. The cowardly hanyou has fled once more."

Following after Sesshoumaru, none could hide the disappointment from their faces. The group was silent as they walked back to camp. Again they were no closer to defeating Naraku. Miroku still had his wind tunnel, Sango still didn't have her little brother back and Inuyasha was still fuelled by revenge. Naraku had hurt everyone he knew in a different way, although Inuyasha wasn't quite sure why Sesshoumaru was after him. He figured it was either his responsibility as Daiyoukai or his pride that drove him. Most likely the latter.

Big smiles greeted the depressed group when they arrived, glad to see their comrades had come back safely. It quickly dawned on them though that they had come back to soon. "What happened?" Shippou asked.

"It seems our fight is not over yet Shippou. Naraku's hideout was already abandoned." Miroku explained. "But then.. where is he?" the boy asked forlorn. He received no answer.

"Jaken, we're leaving." Sesshoumaru announced out of the blue. Drawing many surprised eyes to him, the Daiyoukai paid them no heed. "Will you no longer be travelling with us, lord Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked. Sesshoumaru did not answer, but there was no need for it either. Inuyasha answered for him. "Che, stupid monk. Why the hell would he stick with us? We're just back to square one, might as well continue looking for him without Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru looked at his hanyou brother. He was right, but there was something strange about how he said it. What point was there in sticking around? However if one of them did come across Naraku, what would they do then? Sesshoumaru was confident in his own abilities, without question. But Naraku had gotten away too many times now. Having more people around him that could block his escape routes would be handy. "Tell me little brother, what will you do once you find him?" the question confused Inuyasha.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Attack him, of course, what else?" Sesshoumaru expected no different answer. "Both you and I have engaged in battle with Naraku many times now, yet we have not succeeded. It is apparent our previous approach is not working."

"What are you suggesting?" Sango asked. She had feeling but doubted it to be true.

"Though I do not question that I, myself nor Inuyasha would lose to Naraku in strength, he always seems to get away." The statement made Inuyasha's ears flicker. "I believe it to be because of his many back handed tricks and pawns that he is able to do so. If we were to outnumber him, block his escape routes, we should be able to end him once and for all."

"I agree with your reasoning, lord Sesshoumaru, but that would require us to be together when we come across Naraku." Miroku said.

"Indeed." The Daiyoukai simply said.

"So what, you're going to travel with us after all?" Kagome asked. Though she did not particularly like Sesshoumaru, especially after everything he has done to them, she couldn't help but agree that there was strength in numbers. And Sesshoumaru was a very powerful demon, having him there could prevent many wounds and even death. It was a wise choice. Sesshoumaru did not respond. Instead he looked at Inuyasha. It would be his decision after all, he was their alpha. The boy frowned at him, his mouth kept closed.

"I believe it to be wise to continue our travels together. The decision however, lays with the hanyou."

"You expect me to follow your ass all over the place?" Inuyasha said. "You must have lost your gods be damned mind." He said as he folded his arms into his sleeves. It was no rejection to the plan, just a cover. Inuyasha could not deny it to be a good plan, and wise. The thought of spending more time with his brother overjoyed him, but he also got scared. It wasn't a good idea to stay close to him. Already Inuyasha had lost his mind when it came to his brother. His damn youki already saw Sesshoumaru as a potential mate. Though Inuyasha knew of course that it would never happen - hell would freeze over first, his body and mind already acted accordingly. That he had accepted Sesshoumaru as his alpha was clear. Inuyasha could no longer go against Sesshoumaru's wishes, and

felt safest in his presence. His beta instincts were in control.

He should get himself in check, otherwise the others would start noticing too. He felt the heated stare of Kagome on him. He needed to act, now. Not being able to bring words of rejection over his lips, Inuyasha tried to turn it around. Putting his arms behind his head in pretence, he acted like his usual self. "I wanna get rid of Naraku as soon as possible so it would be a good plan in theory. But following you around with your wanderlust doesn't seem like the fastest way to go about it." It was stupid. A completely ridiculous and unbelievable excuse, no one would buy it.

"Geez Inuyasha! Would you set your pride aside for once?! Why would you reject this offer? With Sesshoumaru, we stand a much bigger chance of defeating Naraku than on our own. It's a smart move and you know it!" Kagome said. Inuyasha did not respond. There was nothing to say, she was right. He wanted to argue that it wasn't because of his pride. But in the end, it was. Inuyasha had already fallen for his brother, whether he stood next to him or not. It was his pride that just didn't want the others to find out, about his feelings. Looking at his comrades, Inuyasha felt guilt. Sango, Miroku and even Kagome had sacrificed something for this cause, maybe Inuyasha should as well? Fine, if they find out so be it. What would it matter anyway?

"Inuyasha has yet to reject me though." Sesshoumaru interrupted. "Inuyasha, you seem to agree with this, yet why do you still hesitate?"

"I'm not hesitating, just not looking forward to following you around like a puppy." He sighed. "Look everyone seems to think this is a good idea so let's go with it. What does it matter what I think."

"It matters because you are their pack leader, why do you not-" Sesshoumaru stopped talking as a realization dawned on him. The reason Inuyasha did not hold a strong alpha position was because.. he's not an alpha. Sesshoumaru took long strides towards the unsuspecting hanyou. Grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, he held his head aside and inhaled Inuyasha's scent, nose against the hanyou's neck. Pulling back, he stared wide eyed at the boy. Inuyasha's face heated up at the close proximity, he couldn't take it. "Get off me! What the fuck do you think you're doing!" He pulled himself free.

"I understand now why it is you are acting like this. But if it is not you, who then is the alpha? You can't possibly have submitted to a human?" Sesshoumaru did not understand. Out of this group, Inuyasha was definitely the strongest and they looked up to him for protection the most. But then a beta had taken the role of the alpha? That would explain Inuyasha's weak position as such.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha rubbed his neck, only to distract himself from the feeling Sesshoumaru's hand had left.

"Have you not realized it yourself? No, that is not possible at your age." Everyone stared at the Daiyoukai in wonder. What was he talking about all of a sudden? "Seriously, I don't get what yer yapping on about!" had Sesshoumaru truly realized?!

"You are a beta, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "This would explain why your role as alpha was so weak. "

"Fuck off, I'm not anyone's bitch!"

"Do not lie to me, little brother. By instinct you are drawn to alpha's, you cannot be so blind." Inuyasha stared wide eyed at his brother, heavy breathing and a knot tying up his stomach. In the silence, something clicked in Sango's head. So that's what was going on, she thought.

"Well.. for now," Sango interrupted. "let's eat something before we continue our search. We can talk over dinner." With that she and Kagome started to prepare the food. She wanted to slow down the speed of the conversation, before Inuyasha's entire life and personal matters were spread on the table. The group was bigger now, but having Rin and Jaken with them relieved some of the earlier tension. They hadn't really been following the conversation and weren't aware of what was going on.

Only when it became apparent that they would stay, did Jaken voice his objections. "But my lord! You can't possibly mean to stay with these humans and half breed?" Earning no reply, Jaken knew it was a lost cause.

"I'm glad that we are staying, lady Sango's cooking is very delicious." Rin beamed.

Miroku noticed a certain hanyou sitting a little distance away on the grass. Staring at the sky, he seemed to be lost in thought. Miroku decided that maybe his good friend needed to talk with someone so made his move to go. "Monk. I will go" Sesshoumaru interrupted him.

The most unbelievable scene was given to Miroku as he saw the Daiyoukai sit next to his hanyou brother. It was a sight for sore eyes. Both their manes flowed on the wind, entangling in a single one. Inuyasha noticed his brother sitting next to him, but said nothing. There was nothing to say. Sesshoumaru was on to him, he was sure. Nothing he could say would make any difference.

"Speak true Inuyasha, did you not know that you are a beta?" bangs covered the younger one's eyes. He could either continue lying, which would result in Sesshoumaru prying even more, or he could give as much of the truth as possible without spilling his feelings.

"I kind of noticed it somewhere along the way.."

"Yet you stay with those humans."

"As if I'd go follow some alpha's ass! No thanks!"

"Interesting, Inuyasha. Have you not realized that that is exactly what you have been doing? You basically gave your role of alpha to me without thought."

"Yeah well this is different.." staring at the sky, Inuyasha sighed. "Look, I may not be a true alpha but I will still protect my pack. Right now having you with us will increase our chances. After that we will all go our separate ways."

"Say what you will, but you cannot ignore your instincts." Sesshoumaru gave his parting words before he left in search of a nearby lake.

Sesshoumaru was once more surprised. Not only was his little brother a hanyou, he also turned human once a month _and_ was a beta. How could he possibly still be alive? Many youkai attacking Inuyasha had probably been after his body, and a youkai driven by lust was a powerful one. Sesshoumaru could not help but feel another spark of pride for his brother, though it was tinged with a bit of sadness. More and more kept piling up on Inuyasha's bad luck.

-o-

Little did anyone know that the buzzing insects of Naraku were nearby, recording every part of each conversation. The spider demon laughed to himself. Being a hanyou beta himself, he knew exactly what Inuyasha was going through, he could read him like an open book. The boy wanted to mate his brother, it was obvious. What a cursed fate he had, to fall for his greatest tormentor, the man who had hurt him the most, he must be a masochist.. Naraku grinned to himself.

With this information he had them trapped like a bird in a cage. He could use it, throw it out in the open and Sesshoumaru would kill the hanyou within an instant. Or he could use it to torment Inuyasha, the hanyou who had managed to win over Kikyo's heart.

Yes, that was exactly what he was going to do, break Inuyasha's heart. He knew the perfect way too. Naraku was glad he had kept a fragment of Kanna's mirror, it would come in handy yet. Chills ran down his spine as he thought of the perfect way to torment the inu hanyou. Safe in his hide-out he planned his next course of action.

-o-

Please remember to review. I'm no pro so feedback is welcome!


	3. Shattered

Hello! I am very grateful for the followers and reviewers, so thank you very much! Now, as you might have noticed, I love a little heartbreaking drama so bear with me on the next one!

Chapter 3 - Shattered.

A week had passed, and the group, led by Sesshoumaru once more, had come no closer to finding Naraku. They walked all day, every day, with only a few short breaks and sleep at night. Sesshoumaru kept guard every time. Inuyasha had not once caught Sesshoumaru sleeping. He guessed full demons didn't need much sleep then. Inuyasha himself could go without sleep for a few days as well, but he liked to clear his mind during sleep to start the day fresh. When he was younger, he sometimes had to go weeks without sleep. The days would blend together, and he would have no concept of time. Before he knew it, the new moon was upon him again. Forcing him to stay awake. Now Inuyasha just takes every chance he gets, while keeping a watchful eye out when needed, his demon senses on high alert.

Many nights Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru walk away from camp to go to, what Inuyasha could only assume, was a lake to bathe in. His mind would run overtime again with thoughts of his naked brother, but he soon pushed them out again. Now with his brother aware of his presence nearby, Inuyasha could not risk getting caught. If Sesshoumaru found out, he could jeopardize their current allegiance. So instead the hanyou kept low, didn't speak much and stayed out of the Daiyoukai's way. He had wanted to ask his brother about the conversation they had a week ago, why his brother was casually discussing alpha's and beta's with him, even though the lord had never before cared for Inuyasha's education or relationships. But then Inuyasha figured it'd be something like, he wanted to rub in the fact that he is destined to be someone's bitch , or that he wanted to show him he held power over him by being the one true alpha here. Inuyasha did not try to find out, he hoped the topic would stay buried. It was embarrassing enough as it is.

The journey overall went quite smoothly. The humans were exhausted every night, to be expected, but were fully motivated to keep on going. Never before had they started such an offensive search for Naraku, they had always just idly searched for the jewel shards and come across the spider hanyou occasionally. Everyone was determined to find that bastard soon and to end this suffering for all of them. Although Sango wondered many times why Sesshoumaru was even interested in destroying Naraku, she could not think of any hurt the hanyou might have caused him. Then again, Sesshoumaru seemed to make his own rules for who may live and who should die, he had claimed his own brother's death after all.

Nevertheless, Sesshoumaru had protected their pack well. Warning them of danger, fending off petty youkai and leading them through safe routes. It seemed the Daiyoukai was aware of the fact he was travelling with humans whom he'd rather keep alive for now, seeing as they might be useful in defeating Naraku. He had not spoken much, always kept to the side while staring into the distance. He automatically kept watch every night so the humans could rest from their journey, he needed them to be at their strongest. He also refrained from talking to Inuyasha. When he had found out his little brother was a beta, a lot of things seemed to make sense, except for one. Even though beta's are weak against alpha's, they still have to choose to follow him or her. They do not blindly follow every alpha that comes along. It is a feeling of trust and safety that makes the beta decide to follow him. So Inuyasha had to feel that for him in some way. However that did not make any sense, not one bit. As far as Sesshoumaru could tell, Inuyasha had nowhere near those feelings for him. They were more like hatred, sadness and maybe even fear.

Even though the boy had always kept up a strong front when near him, Sesshoumaru could see some of his true colors. Inuyasha was half human after all, which meant his emotions were much more present then Sesshoumaru's. There was no doubt the hanyou felt hurt, betrayed and lost. He had always been on high alert when Sesshoumaru was near, and he always opened his brash mouth to hide his feelings. Although that too seemed to have changed lately as well. So did all this mean that Inuyasha was fighting all his instincts of not letting Sesshoumaru lead their pack? Inuyasha wasn't stupid, he knew this to be the best way to defeat Naraku, not to mention his entire pack thought it was a good idea as well. Did he just sacrifice his own pride for this cause? For now the Daiyoukai had no further use for this knowledge. The pack was his to command for now and afterwards they would go their separate ways again. so without further ado, Sesshoumaru thought no more of it.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had both kept their senses on full alert as their scanned the vicinity around them constantly, trying to find any sign of Naraku. Whenever they thought they caught a scent, it quickly disappeared. The number of jewel detections had declined dramatically as well. Only once did they come across one. Understanding that it was something Naraku was after, Sesshoumaru agreed to go to its location. It was strange though, the demon who wielded it was weak. Naraku should have been able to get that shard from him already, so why hadn't he? The spider probably had almost the entire jewel in his possession, except for the now four shards around Kagome's neck.

It was already late in the evening so Sesshoumaru figured it be a good time to rest. Bringing them to the forest nearby, they would have plenty of shelter and firewood. Everyone went at their normal business for setting up camp. Sango got everything ready while Kagome went with Shippou to gather firewood, while Inuyasha went to hunt for some food. Sesshoumaru watched their routine as always before deciding they could be safe on their own for a bit. Inuyasha was nearby as well, with that thought the Daiyoukai left in silence to go find a lake.

Sesshoumaru was a pure creature, clean an proper as nobility should be. He enjoyed bathing a lot, the feeling of cool water on his constantly hot skin felt good. Sesshoumaru didn't suffer from the seasons or elements but his own body was always burning up. Always feeling hot made the Daiyoukai feel sweaty and sticky. It was a result of being unmated probably. He was already five centuries old and still had not taken a mate. His body wanted to reproduce and needed some release, but the youkai, proud as he was, refused to help himself. He had not come across any youkai worthy of mating him. All of them were weak, predictable or just plain boring. Sesshoumaru wanted someone to challenge him, surprise him and make his life interesting. Around him, all the nobles, princes and princesses and even other Daiyoukai acted stiffly and polite. Saying only the proper things and acting according to what they thought was Sesshoumaru's will. No one thought for themselves, tried to defy him a bit or showed some free character. If Sesshoumaru were to mate someone like that, he could see it happen, he would live day by day, stuck at the castle, being bored and falling into routine. And Sesshoumaru would live a long time. Another five centuries of that boring life did not excite him. Although Sesshoumaru had already given up on the fact that someone like that would ever come along.

The Daiyoukai had arrived at the pool of water and began disrobing. Sesshoumaru felt comfortable taking baths, be he did not enjoy them for long. After quickly cleansing himself he would step out again. Ever since his brother had cut of his arm, these simple acts of dressing himself became a bit harder. He cursed the hanyou inwardly, only his little brother had the audacity to do something like that to him.

Turning around, Sesshoumaru found the hanyou of his thoughts standing in front of him. The boy way silent as he stared at the Daiyoukai. "Inuyasha." he said, but the hanyou did not reply. Sesshoumaru got impatient, why was Inuyasha just standing there. "What is it, hanyou?"

Suddenly Inuyasha began walking towards the Daiyoukai. Slowly he closed the distance between them until he was standing straight in front of him, breaths mingling. Sesshoumaru was truly curious what Inuyasha was intending to do, so he made no move to stop it. But the hanyou had remained silent and that irritated the dog demon. Out of nowhere, Inuyasha arms tried to wrap around Sesshoumaru. Said Daiyoukai was so shocked by the act, that he immediately jumped back. He had not noticed however the youkai standing behind him. A current of electricity ran through him as he went out cold.

-o-

At the camp, the group was eating their fill when Sesshoumaru appeared. The Daiyoukai was silent as always as he walked past them and went to stare of in the distance. When the youkai had walked by, Inuyasha noticed the strange scent upon him. Quirking an eyebrow, Inuyasha dared to ask what happened.

"Sesshoumaru, you kinda smell weird." He tried. "What the hell did you do?"

The Daiyoukai turned around after he heard Inuyasha's voice. Keeping silent he walked towards Inuyasha until he was standing right in front of him. Towering over him with his height and intimidating look, Sesshoumaru took control of him. No one had prepared themselves for what happened next.

"My scent is of no concern to you, filthy hanyou. In fact, why don't you do me a favor and stop sniffing me up like the beta bitch you are. You can pine for it all you want, but you shall never have this Sesshoumaru as your mate, no matter how much you wish for it. Your filthy blood and body have no right to even be in the same vicinity as me."

Inuyasha stood stone still as he listened to the Daiyoukai's words.

"You've managed to make an ever bigger fool of yourself, submitting to me and thinking you actually stand a chance. As soon as this is over, I never want to see you again. Go to some other youkai to have your hole fucked." When Sesshoumaru finished he just turned around and walked away again.

Inuyasha still stood dumbstruck. So many emotions ran through his head; shame, anger, hatred, but most of all a deep sadness overwhelmed him. Cheeks flushed, Inuyasha fought the tears threatening to fall. Hearing Miroku's staff brought Inuyasha back to reality. His had snapping around, he saw the stares of his human friends directed at him. Another wave of shame hit him, they had heard! They heard everything! Shutting his eyes closed, Inuyasha ran away as fast as he could.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked at Miroku with a worried look. She had an idea of what was going on with their hanyou friend for a while now, but this confirmed it. But Sesshoumaru did not seem to have noticed, so why now suddenly? What happened in the forest to set him off like that.

"I.. I think I'm going to go talk with Inuyasha. I have a pretty good idea what is going on." Sango declared. Calling Kilala to her side, she relied on the cat demon to follow the hanyou's scent. Kagome looked at Miroku as his love flew away.

"Do you know what is going on, Miroku?" She tried again.

"I believe.. our friend was hurt very deeply just now." He said before he turned around and went back to sit by the fire. "Leave this one to Sango." Obeying his words, Kagome let it go and went to sit with him. She'd ask Inuyasha about it later.

It didn't take Kilala long to find Inuyasha sitting by the lake. When the two landed, Kilala took on her smaller form and went to sit in Inuyasha's lap. Sango went to sit next to her friend. When she looked at him she noted his face was red, not just from embarrassment, he was really sad and hurt. She sat a few minutes in silence first, contemplating what she should say. Inuyasha however took the burden from her and took the lead.

"Heh, pretty pathetic, aren't I.." Sango did not respond so Inuyasha continued. "I must be some fucking masochist to think that way about my own fucking brother."

"Inuyasha.."

"I mean, it's not like I ever thought it would work out or anything, I'm not that stupid. But that doesn't make me change my feelings, if I could I wouldn't be in this situation." The hanyou buried his face in his arms as he drew his legs up to his chest, making the small cat fall of his lap.

"We cannot control who we fall in love with, Inuyasha. And you should not be ashamed of your feelings either." Inuyasha peeked from under his lock at the taijiya, she seemed truly worried and sad for him. Not the least bit disgusted or amused.

"You don't think it's weird?" he tried.

"I am human and so a relationship with your sibling is a bit.. However I know very well that it is common for youkai to mate with their siblings or cousins. As for your particular situation.. I truly never expected you to fall for your brother, after everything he has done to you, but if that is how you feel, there is nothing to be done for it."

"Tell me about it.. I don't understand it either."

"Why did you not tell us you are a beta? What if you were in danger because some alpha was after you?"

"Che, I would've destroyed them like any other youkai.." Inuyasha mumbled. "I kind of only just figured it out myself. And I noticed it because of Sesshoumaru, so I wasn't going to say anything about it. I didn't want anyone to know how fucked up I am." Inuyasha suddenly turned red again. "But now the fucker knows, I'm so goddamn screwed. As if our relationship couldn't get any worse!"

"To be honest I found it really strange how Sesshoumaru reacted. I had a bit of my suspicions about you so I kept observing you." Inuyasha's head shot up. "I am sorry, it was only for your wellbeing, not to pry in your private business. However, I did not think Sesshoumaru was onto it.. So what happened in the forest for him to suddenly realize?"

"Beats me.." Inuyasha sighed. "What the fuck am I supposed to do now..?"

"After what he said, I do not think it wise to stay with him. But I won't lie and say it won't be a problem. Having Sesshoumaru with us gives us a chance to defeat Naraku, however I do not want you to suffer any more."

"You're right, we need Sesshoumaru with us. I don't mind, that bastard has already hurt me beyond repair centuries ago, I can take it. Let's just get this over with." Inuyasha said as he stood up. Slapping his own face a few times, Inuyasha tried to get a grip.

They were about to leave the clearing when suddenly a scent caught Inuyasha's nose, well two actually. It was Sesshoumaru's and someone else's. It reminded him of the scent he smelled on Sesshoumaru earlier. Looking around, Inuyasha tried to assess the situation. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt a pulse from Tessaiga, the hanyou walked around the clearing.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha felt he got closer to whatever Tessaiga was reacting to, looking in the bushes nearby, Inuyasha surprised and deeply alerted when he noticed Tenseiga lying on the ground.

"Is that.. Tenseiga!?" Sango asked. Inuyasha's eyes turned feral as he realized what was going on.

"Something's wrong!" Inuyasha shouted. Tucking Tenseiga away next to Tessaiga, Inuyasha ran towards his pack. Sango quickly followed on Kilala's back. The cat tried to keep up with the hanyou and ran next to him.

"Inuyasha what's happening?!" Sango could see the worry on Inuyasha's face. They were in danger, but from who?!

"Sesshoumaru smelled weird earlier, not like himself. And just now I could smell three different scents in that clearing. Something happened to Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said as he gripped Tenseiga tight, they had to hurry.

As they reached their pack, Sesshoumaru had thankfully not hurt them or anything. Coming to a standstill between the Daiyoukai and their pack, Inuyasha and Sango took up defensive positions. Taking another deep whiff, Inuyasha was certain now.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha shouted at the imposter. Almost immediately Naraku's poisonous insects surrounded the place.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?!" Kagome asked. The hanyou did not respond however.

"Are you one of Naraku's minions?" Inuyasha tried again. The creature did not respond, but from the sky a voice could suddenly be heard.

"Hahaha, certainly I did not expect you to find out so soon."

The whole group startled. "che, Naraku."

"Indeed this is not Sesshoumaru, but I could not resist making someone with his face say the words you never wanted to hear. It felt really good, watching your heart break, just like you made Kikyo break mine." Inuyasha blushed just a tiny little bit, ignoring the stares of Miroku, Kagome and Shippou."

"You filthy hanyou! What have you done to my lord?!" Jaken demanded to know.

"Haha, your lord is out of your reach. I have him here with me, and I can say for sure that he is almost gone from this world. Just a little bit longer and all his youki will be drained, he'll be dead. Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Fucking bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled his swords out and attacked the fake Sesshoumaru. "Windscar!" he shouted as he defeated him in one strike. As sound could be heard like the breaking of glass, as the imposter exploded into a million pieces. Soon after the poisonous insects left and they were alone again.

"Where did lord Sesshoumaru go?" Rin asked. Sango laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him." She looked at the hanyou. He was gripping Tenseiga awfully tight and gritted his teeth so hard, blood spilled from his mouth. They needed to hurry.

-o-

Sesshoumaru was pissed. He had let himself be taken by that filthy spider hanyou, he had been caught off guard. He had allowed himself to be distracted, to not be completely aware of his surroundings, for a split second. The Daiyoukai never did that, never did he feel like he could let his guard down, except for in his own home. Where he was surrounded by thick walls, many servants and strong guards. Then, if they managed to get through, Sesshoumaru would have been alarmed already and could fight back. But in the wild, there are no servants to ring the alarm, no guards paid to keep his home, his household, protected from outsiders. Out here, Sesshoumaru was on his own. There were none trustworthy enough to have his back.

And yet still, Sesshoumaru had let his guard down. He had allowed his mind to focus on his half brother and be completely unaware of his surroundings. And that frustrated the Daiyoukai to no end. He had not noticed the person he was talking to was an imposter, a diversion, whilst another youkai came from behind to catch him. Usually that did not even matter, Sesshoumaru was always quick to react or strong enough to break free from whatever held him. But this time, he failed in doing so. A dark kind of power or magic was being used on him. As soon as he noticed the presence behind him, Sesshoumaru had found himself unable to move. A dark current of youki poured through him and neutralized his own, making him unable to bring forth any power. Petrified and powerless, Sesshoumaru had no choice but to let himself be taken.

So now here he was, stuck in some cave, sealed off by that same dark youki. Sesshoumaru had tried to touch the barrier only to be burned at the touch. The magic used was ancient and foul, Sesshoumaru's nose twitched from its stench. The cave he was in was no better, dark miasma, probably from Naraku, was all around him. Though Sesshoumaru was not weakened by it, the feeling of the thick cloud still made his skin crawl. Truly Sesshoumaru could not wait to rid the world of that spider's existence.

Sesshoumaru was tired of this. Taking a step back, the lord let out his own youki and transformed into the magnificent beast he was. Only as soon as he was his full size, the dark current of electricity tore through his body and burned his insides. Unable to move, the great dog demon growled as his acidic drool burned the ground beneath him.

"hahaha, uhuh, Lord Sesshoumaru" The unfamiliar demon pointed no with his finger. "That won't work." Sesshoumaru had never seen this youkai before, and wasn't exited to meet him either. Still being held to the ground in his great form, he could only growl at his captor.

"I made this barrier especially for strong youkai like yourself. The stronger you are, the more it will hold you down, that is why you are completely unable to move in this form."

Another growl of disinterest and anger, this time while showing his teeth.

"Ah forgive me, let me introduce myself, my name is Madarao. It is quite an honor to have you in my web, Lord Sesshoumaru." The frivolous youkai stepped into the light shining through a crack and revealed his face. A tall, slim and would be handsome man if he had not been scarred by three claw marks running from his left jaw to his right eye. The long, red hair that was loosely knotted on the back of his head was complemented by the green theme of his attire. A fitting black armor and black staff almost similar to Miroku's showed the man was not unaccustomed to battle.

"Do stay in that form for me, it'll drain the energy from you faster and my job shall quickly be over." The youkai said as he turned around and walked away.

Sesshoumaru hated to be defeated like this, stuck in a cage, unable to escape. Never had he felt so powerless before. Even his ultimate form was no match for this magic, he could not move, the dark current disabling his muscles. Deeply upset, his pride wounded, Sesshoumaru let out a loud howl, the sound echoing through the caves.

-o-

"Have you succeeded, Madarao?" the eerie voice of Naraku asked. Safe in his barrier, the spider hanyou seemed to hold control over the entire world, just because of the tiny, almost complete, jewel in his hand.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is inside my barrier and won't be able to escape any time soon. He has just turned into his full youkai state, so he has already given me a lot of his youki. He shall not last long."

Naraku smirked at the confidence of the snake youkai before him. "Do not underestimate him."

"He is as good as dead, nothing can break through my barriers." He said full confidence. Huffing in annoyance, the snake turned on his heal and left Naraku's presence.

-o-

Inuyasha's pack had not moved from their location. Without Sesshoumaru's strong lead it felt as if there was an emptiness in their cause. It all fell back on Inuyasha to take up his former position and lead the group to their objective, but the hanyou felt lost. His alpha was gone, no not gone, lost, stolen and maybe even dead. Though it seemed highly unlikely for Sesshoumaru, being the strong Daiyoukai that he is, to be dead, the probability of him being taken was also close to nonexistent, making the hanyou doubt his brother's strength. But even more, Inuyasha felt a heart burning desire to find his alpha. His soul was mourning whilst his heart was yearning for his older brother.

Torn between feelings, and having given up on his position of alpha, Inuyasha felt lost about what to do. He wanted to find Sesshoumaru, that was certain, but where should he start? They were unable to find Naraku before, why should they be able to find him now? Which way should they go? Did Sesshoumaru even want for them to come after him, or was he handling things on his own? Inuyasha could not help but consider the Daiyoukai's own wishes.

"Inuyasha, maybe we should go looking for Naraku? If he truly has Sesshoumaru we shall find him there too." Kagome offered as option.

Inuyasha huffed in annoyance. "And what if Sesshoumaru is dead by the time we actually do find him?!" he barked. Kagome flinched at the ferocity in Inuyasha's attitude.

"Calm down Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru is strong, he will not be so easily defeated." Sango offered.

"That's right, you mongrel! I will not allow you to insult my lord any more than this!" Jaken screeched. Inuyasha's ears immediately went flat to protect themselves from the harsh sound. "Just you wait and see, in just a few minutes, lord Sesshoumaru will show up and he will have defeated that stinking Naraku!"

Inuyasha tried to block the kappa out as he tried to think of something, when suddenly his ears caught a sound. Perking his ears on top of his head, Inuyasha listened deep. The sound went through his entire body as Inuyasha felt the emotions in it. Quickly standing up to his feet, Inuyasha tried to determine what the sound was and where it came from.

A soul crunching feeling crept up to him as he realized it was Sesshoumaru, he was crying. The pain of his alpha tore through him and made his body heavy. He needed to go to him!

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

That howl just now was definitely Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha did not doubt it. It seemed to be coming from the mountains, from Naraku's abandoned hideout? Had the bastard doubled back? It would be worth a shot to check it out, it was their only lead.

"I just heard Sesshoumaru! He's in the mountains, let's go!" Inuyasha said as he prepared to leave. Seeing the determination in Inuyasha's eyes, Sango waved for Miroku and Kagome to just come along, no questions asked.

"Shippou, you stay here and watch over Rin." Miroku ordered. The little fox stayed behind with Rin, the toad and the dragon.

Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back as Sango and Miroku climbed on Kilala. Inuyasha didn't waste any time and immediately set off in a sprint towards the mountains.

" _Wait for me Sesshoumaru! I'm coming!"_

-o-

Please remember to review!


	4. Heart laid bare

Hello! I am so excited about the reviews I have been getting! Honestly, when I read them, I get this embarrassing smile on my face .. This chapter is full of feelings and drama, hope you'll enjoy it!

Chapter 4 Heart laid bare

Sesshoumaru sat on the floor of his prison, breathing heavily, he was barely conscious. The barrier was draining his youki rapidly. Even though he had returned to his humanoid form, the energy drain felt as strong as ever. As time ticked on, Sesshoumaru grew weaker, and was even less capable of breaking himself out. The situation seemed hopeless.

"Well well Sesshoumaru, I must say it pleases me to see you in this state, and soon, I will enjoy seeing your corpse" Madarao taunted. The youkai seemed to be anxious for Sesshoumaru's death.

"Hm, as if this Sesshoumaru is so easily defeated." The Daiyoukai grunted, he was not convincing at all. "Too bad you are too much of a coward to face me directly." He tried.

"Oh no, that won't work. Yes I am afraid of facing you head on, I have not forgotten what you did to my face the last time we fought." Sesshoumaru looked up, confused. "O yes, you do not remember do you? And why should you, I was only a weak little youkai from the eastern snake tribe. You massacred my family and left me scarred as I am. You thought I was too weak to even give a second thought, but look where we stand now. You should have killed me when you had the chance!" The youkai started laughing now, basking in the power he held over the Daiyoukai. "You look so pathetic right now! Hahahaha, the great lord Sesshoumaru, brought to his knees!"

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and, in a fit of anger, he threw himself towards the barrier, claws already stretched to attack his enemy. But as soon as he hit the invisible wall, his body was electrified and he was brought to his knees again. A loud groan of pain was torn from him, making Madarao enjoy the show even more.

"Hahaha, yes keep it up! The more you fight it, the sooner you shall die, lord Sesshoumaru!" the snake turned on his heel as he wanted to leave Sesshoumaru to suffer on his own, but was surprised by the sight of three humans and a hanyou staring at him in surprise.

"Oh my, I did not expect you to find us." He said carelessly. A hanyou and some humans were no threat to him.

Inuyasha stood in front of the group, he did not even pay attention to the youkai in front of him. The only thing racing through his mind was the sight of Sesshoumaru, on his knees. Pain, sadness and an overwhelming desire for revenge surged through his every fiber. Inuyasha's eyes bled red as they did whenever his youki took over, only his irises seemed to retain their golden color. Tears were on the brim of spilling as Inuyasha flexed his claws, ready to attack.

"You fucking bastard! What did you do to him?!" Inuyasha growled loudly. Even the humans behind him took a step backwards, this wasn't the usual 'calm' Inuyasha they knew.

Not even waiting for an answer, Inuyasha attacked the youkai head on. Madarao did not even flinch as he quickly raised his staff and erected another barrier around Inuyasha. Realizing it too late, Inuyasha crashed into the invisible wall.

"Uh uh, not so fast." Madarao said confidently

Fueled by rage, Inuyasha growled and synchronized with Tessaiga, the blade slowly turning red. With all his strength, the hanyou slashed at the barrier, breaking it without any trouble.

"I-Impossible! How did you do that?!" Having his only weapon easily defeated, all the confidence of the youkai was suddenly gone. Inuyasha raised his sword at him, this time the blade turned into diamond and before he knew it, a hundred diamond shards were flying towards him. Quick as he was, he was not fast enough to jump out of the way, making him the target of multiple shards.

"You are only half demon! How do you possess such power to defeat me?!" Inuyasha only growled as he readied his sword again. The youkai was shocked at the intensity of Inuyasha rage and could feel it emanating from him. "You are the hanyou Inuyasha, are you not?" The demon grunted, he was losing a lot of blood, but kept himself upright. "You are the younger brother he cast out, that he abandoned. Why are you getting so mad for him? Does this sight not please you, does it not make your heart rejoice that finally he too gets to suffer as you suffered?!" The youkai tried to reason.

"Shut up you fucking bastard!" Inuyasha growled as he let out his windscar. The demon was so entranced by the bright light approaching him fast, it reminded him of Sesshoumaru's claws when he tore open his face. Screaming in pain, the youkai didn't stand a chance as Tessaiga's power overtook him.

Not even giving the youkai a second glance Inuyasha rushed towards his brother. He could feel another barrier around him, once more using red Tessaiga, Inuyasha tore through it. This one broke as easy as the first one, to everyone's relief. Inuyasha quickly rushed to his brother's aid, only to halt as soon as Sesshoumaru's scent hit his nose.

As if slapped awake, Inuyasha took in the situation for the first time. Sesshoumaru sat on his knees, only vaguely aware of what was going on. He was sweating a lot and seemed to be very weakened, he was more exhausted than ever before. Inuyasha wanted to run to him, help him and hold him. But, he couldn't do that. Taking a step back, Inuyasha realized he should keep his distance instead. Sango rushed towards the Daiyoukai's aid instead. Taking a quick look he seemed fine except for being severely exhausted and probably a wounded pride.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, can you walk?" She tried. The Daiyoukai grunted in annoyance. Did she think he was weak, how dare that stupid human.. Despite his growls, Sango led him out of the cave. Once outside that dank, stinky place, Sesshoumaru could feel his energy returning to him. Being a powerful demon, Sesshoumaru recovered quite fast.

"Let's stay here for a bit until you have some of your strength back." Sango offered. The Daiyoukai scoffed.

"Do not dare to think I am so weak that I need to rest from such minor injuries." He said, rage in his voice. His pride had truly been scorned this time. To have to be saved by a band of humans and a half demon.. or worse, to have been brought to his knees, like never before, Sesshoumaru wanted to tear Naraku's head off. "How is it that you were able to pass through those barriers, when I wasn't?"

Sango looked towards the hanyou standing a bit further away, he looked like he was afraid to get any closer. "Inuyasha used the red bladed form of Tessaiga. It is able to break barriers" Sesshoumaru looked intrigued, so Inuyasha had managed to make Tessaiga even stronger?

"How did you find me?" The Daiyoukai asked. This time, the demon slayer could not answer, she looked at Inuyasha for help. Having visibly calmed down now, Inuyasha answered truthfully. After what the fake Sesshoumaru had said to him, Inuyasha was fully convinced the real Sesshoumaru was on to it now as well. And after the show he had given his friends earlier, there was no point in hiding it anymore.

"I heard you."

"You were already so close?"

"No we were still at camp."

Sesshoumaru scrunched his eyebrows, there was no way Inuyasha could have heard him from such a great distance. Wanted to ask more questions, Sesshoumaru was interrupted by the evil laugh of Naraku.

"Hahahaha, come on Sesshoumaru, have you still not figured it out?" Naraku spoke. Inuyasha looked in surprise at his brother, Sesshoumaru didn't know?! "After that scene earlier, I had wanted to kill Sesshoumaru to break your heart once and for all Inuyasha, but once again you've messed up my plans. Well, no matter, I can still hurt you."

"What a stupid hanyou. You plan to use my life against Inuyasha? If you believe such a tactic would work, you are truly more stupid than I thought." The Daiyoukai said.

"Don't be so sure of yourself." Naraku said. "If your little brother had not shown up when he did, you would have died lord Sesshoumaru. But thankfully for you, Inuyasha was able to hear your howl, us beta's are always able to tell when their alpha's are in danger~." He taunted. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth when he was once again reminded of the fact that he was saved by his little brother. "It must be nice to have someone that loves you so much.." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Naraku's curious choice of words. Looking at his brother, he was surprised to see the hanyou frowning and blushing deeply. Inuyasha gritted his teeth, he would not be humiliated like this. Drawing Tessaiga, Inuyasha threw a windscar at the vile hanyou, making him vanish in thin air. "Che, got away.."

Everyone was silent, the words of Naraku hanging in the air left a heavy tension. Twice now, people commented on Inuyasha's relationship with Sesshoumaru and Kagome did not know what to make of it, she wanted answers though. "Inuyasha what is going on?! I don't understand this alpha and beta thing at all and why did that fake Sesshoumaru say such things to you?"

Sango looked in concern, how was the hanyou going to save himself? Inuyasha was looking at the sky, trying to find an answer before he just sighed and said; "Sesshoumaru has become alpha of this pack because I let him, because I am a beta, and because of this I was able to hear and feel Sesshoumaru when he was hurt. That is what led me to this place. As for earlier.. Naraku simply used the fact that I am a beta against me. He wanted revenge and break my heart just as I supposedly broke his, because I was with Kikyo." Kagome looked confused.

"Why would he use Sesshoumaru for such a purpose?" she asked. Inuyasha did not answer. Sesshoumaru was staring at him, trying to understand all this.

"When I was ..captured, some demon had copied your form and pretended to be you, am I right to presume he also appeared to you as myself?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha nodded in response. "How were you able to get away from it?"

"His scent was off. Though I.. didn't immediately recognize it wasn't you."

"That's right, you came rushing from the forest and attacked him straight on. How did you suddenly realize?" Miroku asked.

"Sango and I had gone to the lake where I smelled three different scents. The first one resembled the fake Sesshoumaru's, while the other was the real one. The third must have been that guy I just killed." Only remembering just now, Inuyasha pulled Tenseiga from his sash and presented it to Sesshoumaru. "Added with the fact that Tenseiga lay discarded in the bushes, it wasn't that hard to figure out." Sesshoumaru took the sword from him, not particularly happy to be reunited with it.

"Anyway, maybe we should head back, it's getting dark." Sango said. The group agreed and headed back to the other half of their pack. Kagome walked next to Inuyasha, still not completely sure what was going on.

"Uhm Inuyasha? Earlier you looked really hurt.. Is there something you want to talk about?" she tried. She did not like seeing him so sad. The expression he wore after the fake Sesshoumaru said those awful things to him was heartbreaking. Seeing him run away after that meant he was really taking it to heart as well. Kagome felt helpless when Sango had rushed after him.

"I'm fine Kagome. That wasn't the real Sesshoumaru remember? Nothing happened and we're all back together, so let's find that stupid spider and end him once and for all."

"I know that wasn't really Sesshoumaru, but what bothers me is why you would get hurt by those words in the first place?!" Kagome had raised her voice so much that the rest of the group stopped and turned to look at them.

"Please Kagome, drop it." Inuyasha said insecurely.

"No! I wanna know what's going on because that thing said some pretty horrible and unbelievable things! So tell me!"

"No Kagome." He simply said. Kagome felt the rage pile up in her as a familiar word rose to her lips.

"Fine! Sit! Sit! Sit Sit Sit Sit!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha was pulled face first to the ground with a loud slam. With every 'sit' his body was pulled deeper and deeper into the soil. Their friends watched in agony as their comrade was being tormented. "Kagome, please stop it" Sango tried. Said girl was panting with anger as she prepared for a final 'sit' with as much energy in it as she could muster.

Sesshoumaru looked in shock. His eyes visibly wider as he watched the scene in front of him. All happening a bit fast, Sesshoumaru was trying to assess the situation. Inuyasha refused to talk to the priestess, which in result made her angry. But then she said such a degrading command like 'sit' to slam his body into the ground, multiple times. Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red, he did not know why he cared but for now he wanted to stop that bitch from saying any more.

Before Kagome could release the final command, a white shim passed the demon slayer and monk, standing behind the unsuspecting girl, Sesshoumaru was about to tear her up. Claws already raised and towering above her, Inuyasha could vaguely see what his brother was up to. Mustering all his strength, Inuyasha got up and charged at Kagome. The girl got scared by the feral look in his eyes, plus the blood running over the majority of his face, and closed her eyes.

For a few seconds, the silence was deafening.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" The voice of Sesshoumaru sounded awfully close to Kagome, she dared a peek only to find Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's hands both above her head, entangled in battle. Feeling a tug on her wrist, Sango was quick to pull her back from in between the two Inu youkai. As soon as the girls was gone, Inuyasha released his hands.

"I allowed you to be alpha as long as you kept them safe. I counted on your honor to not harm them!" Sesshoumaru got angry from these words.

"Honor? You dare speak to me about honor, when in fact I just tried to save yours? You let that human wench control you like a dog, with such a disgusting command as 'sit'. Why are you allowing this Inuyasha? Where is your pride?"

"Che, shut the fuck up, my pride is long gone. Now listen, if you can't keep on going like this and keep them safe then get the fuck away, otherwise leave it. You decide."

"I know I'll decide, you made that happen when you made me your alpha, Inuyasha. And as your alpha I demand you to tell me what you refused to tell that girl." Inuyasha grit his teeth.

"Che you dare comment on how Kagome treats me while you're doing the exact same thing. You wanna know what that fucking demon said?! It degraded me! It called me a bitch that wants its hole fucked and told me that its useless to pine after you, that I am not worthy enough for you!" Inuyasha was panting now, his face and firerat covered in blood and dirt. He had enough of this shit. Kagome degrading him like this every time she didn't get what she wanted, his brother acting all high and mighty but most of all himself. How could he allow himself to fall for such people? First Kagome, now his brother? They did nothing but hurt and humiliate him, was he a masochist or something?

"Why would it say that?" Sesshoumaru asked confused.

"By gods your stupid!" Inuyasha shouted. "Naraku kinda spelled it out for ya! But you know what, fuck it. You wouldn't care anyway. Fuck this, I'm going to the river.." Inuyasha said furiously. He needed to cool down and wash the blood of his face.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Kagome tried as she grabbed his sleeve. Her eyes had once again put on their innocent look. Inuyasha however, wasn't fooled by this.

"Don't you fucking touch me." He said as he pulled his arm back and continued walking.

Thankfully, the rest did not follow him. Inuyasha needed some time alone, and so he went to the lake where he had been earlier that day. Disrobing quickly, Inuyasha sat himself against the ledge of the lake. The water was cool, but he did not mind. His body had been feeling hot for a few days now. Probably because of the close proximity with his desired one. Inuyasha laughed at himself, desire one? He was really nuts in the head for desiring Sesshoumaru. That man, that youkai, had no good characteristics, not one, well except for his beauty, Inuyasha thought. But was Inuyasha really so shallow as to fall for looks alone? Sesshoumaru had given him no reason to like him. He had treated him like dirt, wounded him and abandoned him. Was Sesshoumaru even capable of loving? His mind flashed back to Rin. Sesshoumaru treated her like she was his own child, like he cared for her. Why could he care for a human and not for him? A painful feeling gripped Inuyasha's heart. He hated being jealous over a human girl. When was he going to accept it? Sesshoumaru hated him and nothing was going to change that. He has known for centuries now, and should not expect any different. Now that Sesshoumaru was aware of his feelings, he probably hates him even more. This was getting more annoying by the minute, what should he do now?

After a long and relaxing bath, Inuyasha came to a conclusion. He would stand tall and return to his pack. He would speak his mind and then let it go. Standing up, Inuyasha shook himself dry like a dog and put his clothes back on. He took the path back to the pack with slow steps.

When he arrived, the group was silent. Multiple eyes fell on him in confusion and sadness. Rin seemed to be asleep next to Ah-Un and Shippo was snoring away in Kagome's lap. Sesshoumaru sat on a rock, staring at him. No one dared to speak so Inuyasha took the initiative.

"I don't care what you think of me, I'm fucked up in body and mind and that won't change. Feel free to ignore this all and just continue on. The sooner we find Naraku, the sooner this is all over and we can go our separate ways." He announced. The humans stared at him in silence, not sure what to say.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru stood up and strode towards him. Inuyasha's heart beat just a bit faster. Of course Sesshoumaru wouldn't accept this insult to his being, what did he expect? Standing straight, Inuyasha prepped himself for the incoming blow. Only to his surprise, it never came. Out of nowhere, Sesshoumaru grabbed the kotodama beads and in one fast yank, ripped them from the hanyou's neck. The beads fell to the ground as Sesshoumaru's hand was sizzling from the spiritual power, though it did not seem to affect him, Inuyasha stared at him in shock.

Horror went through Kagome's eyes as she lost her connection to Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku gasped in shock, but weren't displeased. Their friend was finally free from Kagome's control.

"I will not condone you being controlled by some leash." Inuyasha could just stare in shock, this was not what he expected. Sesshoumaru said nothing else and went back to sit on his rock. Inuyasha hated this. He did not know how to react, should he thank Sesshoumaru? He was pulled from his thoughts as he noticed Kagome crouching down, collecting the beads.

"Can't you just leave them?" Inuyasha asked. He was still angry with the girl and the fact that she was collecting the beads again was annoying him to no end. Did she still not trust him? Tears shimmered in her eyes as she collected them one by one. "You still want me on some leash?" He asked annoyed when she did not answer him.

"No, I just..When you wear them, I feel ..connected to you." She tried. Tears threatened to spill and Inuyasha started to pity the girl again, he sighed.

"Ridiculous." Sesshoumaru cut across. Inuyasha was annoyed that he dared to comment on this, really why was everything so annoying today!?

"Che, don't comment on something like this, you emotionless bastard. It's not like you understand her feelings."

"Oh and you do? From what I can see, when you defeat your enemies together, when you sit around your campfire and when she rides on your back, that is when the two of you are connected. What this girl is whining over right now is her loss of control over you. If she wants to feel special, she should have mated with you. Silence fell as the word 'mating' came from Sesshoumaru's mouth. Kagome only blushing to herself, secretly hoping for that statement to become reality one day. Inuyasha grit his teeth when Sesshoumaru once again teased him with the fact that he was a beta.

"Che, you really are a fucking moron when it comes to feelings." Inuyasha murmured to himself. "You still have no fucking clue.." he shook his head, almost unable to believe his brother could be that stupid. Talking to the bastard was useless, he realized. Shaking his head, Inuyasha leapt up into a nearby tree and retired for the night. He was done with this god awful day.

Kagome put all the beads in the outer pocket of her backpack, not really knowing yet what to do with them. She wanted to fix them and put them back on Inuyasha, but wasn't so sure it was a good idea anymore..

Sesshoumaru sat on his rock, back towards the humans and the hanyou. What a ridiculous bunch this was. Ever since he was ..rescued, Inuyasha had been different, they all had been. Sesshoumaru wasn't stupid, everyone was acting different because Inuyasha's feelings had been spilled over the table, and those feelings were directed at him. The hanyou was truly strange for falling for him, he had only ever hurt the boy. Sesshoumaru was well aware of the pain and suffering he had bestowed upon his younger brother. Inuyasha was right to fear and hate him, feelings of love between the two brothers should be far from there. The people Inuyasha loved were the humans in his pack, and the two priestesses in particular. Sesshoumaru wondered how that was possible, Inuyasha was a beta, how could he fall for human women? Though the present priestess seemed to be very dominant over him, and the older one did not seem to be very docile either.

Sesshoumaru scoffed at himself as he realized Inuyasha, by nature, liked to be dominated. Though it is nothing to laugh over, in the youkai world, beta's were not less than alpha's. Strong alpha's looked for strong beta's, they have no need for weaklings. Sesshoumaru himself has not been interested in those weak youkai women that present themselves to him every year. He wanted someone that was strong, that could rival and challenge him. Thinking on it, Inuyasha, though a hanyou, was strong. Their father's strong blood running through his veins made sure Inuyasha had not turned out as a deformed weak hanyou. Any alpha would be lucky to have him..

Sesshoumaru halted his own thoughts then and there. There was no way he was going to think of his brother as a desirable mate. He was a worthless half breed an no more. Sesshoumaru grew tired of this. He decided he would just pay attention to Naraku, find him and kill him..

-o-

It's been a week since their last encounter with Naraku. The topic of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru seemed to be dropped by everyone. It made everyone uncomfortable because of different reasons. Kagome just didn't want it, she loved him, he was hers. Miroku was struggling with the fact that it was Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha was in love with and Sango, well she just hated her own inability to help with the situation. She could only be a support to Inuyasha whenever he needed it, but the hanyou had stayed quiet these last few days.

They had walked around at first, not knowing where to head to next, but noticed the sky had grown darker and darker in the east. As they headed towards the darkness there was a foulness in the air. It was enough to make even the humans weary, hairs standing up in their necks. Inuyasha's nose twitched with the stench of a large number of demons nearby. Sesshoumaru noticed everyone's alertness, he himself had also figured danger was nearby. Though dark clouds were above them now, Sesshoumaru realized it was almost nightfall. Before getting any closer, the group should rest up and make a safe camp for Rin and the fox kit.

"We shall stay here tonight." Sesshoumaru announced.

"I have a bad feeling about this, lord Sesshoumaru." Sango noted as she looked ahead. Straight ahead was a huge palace, right above it seemed to be the eye of the storm. It was dark, ominous and full of youki.

"We shall be safe here tonight, tomorrow when everyone is rested up, we shall charge the castle. I have no doubt that Naraku resides there and this time it does not seem he intends to run."

Sango nodded and unloaded her Hiraikotsu. She, Kagome and Rin started setting up camp while Miroku set up a barrier around the perimeter. Even though he had no doubt that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would keep them safe, the horrible youki was making Miroku sick.

"Inuyasha could you go get some water for us? I've run out." Sango asked the hanyou.

"sure." He said as he took the gourds from her and headed off to find water. "I need a bath anyway." he mumbled to himself as he ran through the forest in search for water. It didn't take long before his sensitive nose caught the scent and he found the body of water. A lake with freshly flowing water from a small stream.

He went to sit by the edge to fill the gourds with water. When he was done Inuyasha stepped into the water and took his haori and undershirt off. Walking further with only his hakama on, Inuyasha cleansed himself. He softly combed thru his silver tresses with his claws, getting the fierce knots out. Inuyasha didn't care much about his hair, but he at least tried to keep it a bit combed. It would look really nasty if he left it tangled like that, especially with that thick, long hair of his. When he was done, Inuyasha turned around to get out of the water.

Golden eyes widened, words failed him as he remained motionless, incapable of moving from the sight revealed in front of him. Sesshoumaru stood there, next to the lake, undressing. He did not seem to mind Inuyasha's presence as he gracefully continued. Heart hammering wildly, Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared, mesmerized. It was only when Sesshoumaru reached for his final piece of clothing, the one covering his most embarrassing part, that Inuyasha came to his senses. Tearing his eyes away from the sight, Inuyasha sprinted out of the water, he reached for his firerat and ran as fast as he could away from there.

Sesshoumaru stared after him, smirking to himself before he continued disrobing. He had done this on purpose, to tease the hanyou. Needless to say, he reacted exactly as Sesshoumaru had predicted. Stupid hanyou. Why he had to feel so embarrassed was beyond him. Sesshoumaru knew very well that he was attractive and that his title made him wanted as mate or lover by many youkai out there. But power and wealth meant nothing to the hanyou, so why was he so in love with him? There was nothing about Sesshoumaru that made him attractive to the hanyou, so why? Besides that, after everything Sesshoumaru had done to him, how could he see anything more than a monster? Sesshoumaru pondered as he continued cleansing himself. He should hurry, it was dangerous in this area, he shouldn't leave the humans and Inuyasha alone for too long.

Somewhere deep into the forest, Inuyasha sat trembling in a tree. His whole body felt as if it were on fire. He gripped his firerat tightly as his other hand reached inside his hakama, he needed relief, now. Conjuring up the picture of Sesshoumaru slowly and sensually disrobing made Inuyasha's hand move faster. It didn't take him long to come.

Once he was done, he felt relieved but also ashamed. Was that all it took for him to lose control like that? He had almost shown Sesshoumaru his shameful side. Though he could wonder what the hell Sesshoumaru was up to showing himself like that. He either did it on purpose or he really couldn't care less about Inuyasha. Damn jerk.

Inuyasha redressed himself and walked back to camp in a slow pace. When he arrived, Sesshoumaru was already there. The two shared a moment of eye contact before Sesshoumaru looked away, smirking. The damn jerk was laughing at him! Inuyasha clenched his fists, trying to control himself.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha wanted to answer before he realized.

"Shit, the gourds! I'll go get them now." Inuyasha said but was stopped by Kagome.

"It's okay, Sesshoumaru brought them back. Is everything alright?" She tried again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said before he went to sit on the hill a bit further away.

Kagome shrugged it off and thought the brothers probably had had a spat or something. Though she was surprised when Sesshoumaru showed up with the gourds, he must take his role as alpha really serious. Thinking back on it, Sesshoumaru had always minded the fact they were humans and that they needed food and rest. Though he led them in a fierce pace, he wasn't starving them. If he needed their help, he shouldn't let them be exhausted.

Turning back to the boiling water for their ramen, Kagome realized Sango hadn't returned yet. She had gone into the woods to find some fruits and berries.

"Sango sure is taking her time, huh?" She mumbled to Miroku. As soon as she had spoken aloud, Sesshoumaru disappeared into the forest, he was gone before anyone could blink. Inuyasha felt the sudden movement and turned around. Sesshoumaru was gone, Kagome and Miroku stared into the woods. He was just about to ask what was going on when he saw Sesshoumaru reappear again.

Sesshoumaru returned with a limping Sango behind him.

"Sango!" Kagome and Miroku called in unison. They rushed towards their friend to aid her. "What happened?" Kagome asked.

"I was careless.. some boar youkai snuck up to me from behind, honestly, if Sesshoumaru hadn't been there when he was.." Miroku and Kagome shared a look. Sesshoumaru rushed in to save her? Apparently, the Daiyoukai felt more responsibility than she first thought, Kagome couldn't say she disliked this new side of him.

Miroku aided the woman to her sleeping mat so she could rest up. The monk and priestess cared for her wounds, which thankfully, weren't that severe.

Inuyasha stared at the spectacle, thousands of thoughts crossed his mind; Did Sesshoumaru go to save her? Did he care for humans? Did Sesshoumaru have a heart after all? And.. would he do the same for him?

Sesshoumaru had noticed the stare from his little brother earlier. Honestly, he had been in such a good mood. Not only had he succeeded in teasing his hanyou brother, but to find out said hanyou had been so affected by it that he had to take some alone time was most amusing. Sesshoumaru had relished in the fact the held even more power over him.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted however when he noticed the multiple youkai closing in on the slayer's scent. There wasn't much room for thought, so Sesshoumaru just went after her. There was no point in bringing the humans along if they ended up wounded or dead before the fight. The slayer's wounds were minimal thankfully, Sesshoumaru had arrived just in time. The Daiyoukai was surprised however, that Inuyasha had not reacted at all. He had been their alpha all this time, so how could he not have noticed the peril his pack member was in?

Sesshoumaru frowned, was he distracting him? Was the hanyou's mind only occupied with thoughts of him? The Daiyoukai tried to test out the theory, of how much power he held over the boy. For some reason, he wanted to know.

Inuyasha was still staring at him. Sesshoumaru walked towards his former spot, graciously. He raised his right arm and gave the most intense look as he pulled his hand through his silver looks. Slowly, sensually, Sesshoumaru stared at the hanyou as his silver tresses floated on the wind. Much to Sesshoumaru's amusement, Inuyasha immediately started to blush and turned around.

The boy was absolutely infatuated with him! Sesshoumaru eyes widened slightly, even he hadn't expected such a result. But, he couldn't say he disliked it. Of course, Sesshoumaru never minded being admired, he was an admirable person. But not to Inuyasha. Yet the boy blushes when he sees him. It was quite a cute blush too, nothing like that angry and dirty face he usually saw on Inuyasha. No, Sesshoumaru couldn't say he minded at all.

-o-

Thanks so much for reading! Please review!


	5. Complete submission

Hello! Well this story is nearing its ending.. you might see some things that are similar to the Manga/Anime. Bear with me, I'm not good a fight scenes.

Chapter 5 – Complete submission

He was surrounded. From every side, people were in his way, which way should he go? The slayer and monk on the cat demon, the priestess, her shards of the jewel stolen, floating in the air on top of a transformed fox youkai, the imp and his hellish staff together with Rin on top of the dragon, Inuyasha standing his ground with Tessaiga and of course Sesshoumaru. If Naraku made a wrong move, it would be over, he knew that. He shouldn't go to the humans, the two inu youkai would rush at him from both sides. Naraku looked at Inuyasha, the boy was on guard. Every few seconds you saw his eyes quickly divert to check if everyone else was alright. At one point, Inuyasha looked straight passed him, towards Sesshoumaru. Naraku's eyes widened, Inuyasha made it too easy for him.

The spider hanyou gathered a magnificent amount of body parts and attacked Sesshoumaru with it. the Daiyoukai slashed them away with his claws but was soon captured around his ankles and wrists. The filthy appendages surrounded him and soon engulfed him wholly.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he rushed towards his brother's aid. Millions of body parts floated in the air like a fortress. Inuyasha hacked away at it with Tessaiga, but there were too many. "Damn it, Sesshoumaru! Don't you die on me!" Inuyasha screamed, desperation on his voice.

Then, a bright, green light came from inside the cluster. Inuyasha quickly jumped of as the flesh was blasted away. Landing on the ground, Inuyasha quickly looked for Sesshoumaru. The Daiyoukai was enveloped in a soft green light and his left arm seemed to hold something. It was a sword. Quickly realizing what happened, Sesshoumaru used his newly acquired weapon and blasted the remaining body parts away with it.

Inuyasha was so absorbed in the scene that he didn't notice the tentacles coming from behind. Harshly jerking him away, Tessaiga was ripped from his hands. The tentacles squeezed his legs and chest tightly, a shout of pain could be heard.

Sesshoumaru, busy with attacking all that was Naraku, was snapped back to reality when he heard Inuyasha's cry. The Daiyoukai had lost himself in his attacks, gritting his teeth, Sesshoumaru stopped his wild attacks and took in the situation.

All that he had attacked was starting to die, good. The humans were fighting countless youkai, but they seemed to stand their ground. Inuyasha, where was he? Searching the battleground, Sesshoumaru followed his nose. The scent lead him to Tessaiga, standing alone in the ground. Sesshoumaru's knuckles turned white around Bakusaiga's – His new sword's -hilt, Inuyasha would never abandon Tessaiga like that. Walking further, Sesshoumaru slashed through countless youkai until finally he came upon his brother. The hanyou was held up from the ground, four tails wrapped around his arms and legs, and another piercing through his gut. Inuyasha was growling hard and ferocious. Looking into his eyes, Sesshoumaru saw the green pupils and blood red in them. His youkai had surfaced, the purple lines on his cheek proving it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Sango yelled as she and the rest of the pack had followed him. Every youkai in their path had been destroyed. The humans and even Jaken, who had put up a good fight with his staff of two heads, were panting heavily. Sesshoumaru made no move to acknowledge their presence, he was to occupied with his little brother.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she saw the state her love was in. She looked around to find Tessaiga, only to see it in Sesshoumaru's hand. Still a bit shocked that Sesshoumaru had re-grown his arm, Kagome pushed the thoughts aside and walked forwards to him. "Sesshoumaru, you have to give Tessaiga to Inuyasha! He needs it!" She feared the Daiyoukai would keep his prize, without bringing Inuyasha to his normal self.

Sesshoumaru ignored the girl and walked forward. With his Bakusaiga, Sesshoumaru cut the appendages holding Inuyasha. The hanyou - turned youkai was released. Growling like a beast, Inuyasha looked at his opponents, he wanted to kill them all, the urge was deep. Not even thinking who is opponent actually was, Inuyasha attacked Sesshoumaru. The Daiyoukai grabbed him easily, abandoning Bakusaiga and Tessaiga on the ground next to him, and held the boy before him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red as he released a powerful aura. Growling low he forced Inuyasha into obedience. If Sesshoumaru truly was his alpha, this was something only he could do. Inuyasha was stubborn though, he recognized the threat and alpha before him but did not want to submit, he kept struggling, though weakly. Sesshoumaru hands gripped tightly into fists, allowing his own claws to draw blood. The scent of his blood awakened something in Inuyasha. A pulsing could be felt as Inuyasha's eyes turned golden again. The stripes however, lingered. Inuyasha was breathing heavily, his face flushed.

"How did you do that?" Kagome asked.

"That is truly remarkable, lord Sesshoumaru. Until now, it was only Tessaiga that could bring Inuyasha back to his senses." Miroku noted.

Sesshoumaru held the weak Inuyasha by his arms, so that he did not fall. Contemplating the monks words, Sesshoumaru answered. "That is because Tessaiga holds my father's youki. He was Inuyasha's father and alpha, and so, holds power over him. That role it seems, has now completely befallen to this Sesshoumaru. Not only as his pack leader and older brother, Inuyasha truly seems to desire to be with me."

Kagome was about to rant again but Sango stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, "It seems he is not completely back to normal however." She said.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Do not worry, this is normal." The Daiyoukai turned back to the hanyou. Inuyasha was a bit dazed and not completely aware of his situation. Sesshoumaru shook him slightly. "Inuyasha, you need to wake up, Naraku is still alive." With that, Inuyasha's eyes focused and he started to growl.

"Let's get it over with then." He said as he turned to look at Kagome. "Be ready to shoot the shikon jewel." The girl nodded. She wasn't completely happy with the situation, but she too wanted Naraku gone. Now wasn't the time to hesitate.

"Sesshoumaru, let's make this the last time." Inuyasha said, Sesshoumaru nodded. The Daiyoukai wanted to be rid of the spider demon as much as the rest, so he agreed with the hanyou. That was not however, what the hanyou had meant.

When Sesshoumaru brought him back to his senses, he was hit with the powerful youki of his brother. As his alpha it made him normal again, but it also brought up a great heat within himself. The feel of his alpha's strong youki, head on, made him aroused beyond words. He wanted him, and that thought terrified him. When he had said that this would be the last time, sure he meant to defeat Naraku but also that this would be the last time they saw each other.

Sango, Miroku and Kagome split up, surrounding the spider hanyou. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood side by side.

"Kukuku, you call this surrounding me? I can easily break through these humans." Naraku laughed. Many of his body parts were destroyed thanks to Sesshoumaru, but he was still fine.

"You make any sort of move and this curse you put on me will be the end of you." Miroku threatened. Standing ready to remove the beads from his hand. Naraku wasn't fazed as he summoned his poisonous insects to block him. "If it means protecting my friends and stopping you, I don't care if I get poisoned or sucked in myself." He said

Naraku looked the monk in the eyes, he was serious. Being sucked into oblivion wasn't something he looked forward too, Naraku wasn't ready to call his bluff. Looking from the other side, Kagome held bow and arrow at the ready. She wouldn't be able to take him out just like that, she needed to wait for her chance. Inuyasha had to create an opening for her.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked, though he did not wait for an answer as he ran towards the spider. With only a moment of eye contact, he warned Miroku to get out of the way as he unleashed his windscar.

"This is it Naraku!" He yelled as he pooled all his youki into his attack. His windscar was unleashed and felt stronger than ever. Almost immediately Sesshoumaru stood next to him and unleashed Bakusaiga as well. Inuyasha threw his backlash wave right into Sesshoumaru's attack, making the two combine and stronger than ever.

With the powerful attacks, Naraku's barrier was broken in seconds. The spider hanyou was shredded into pieces, leaving the sacred jewel right open. Without any delay, Kagome shot her arrow straight into it. The purification went from the jewel straight into Naraku.

They had defeated him.

Silence fell as everyone stared at the spot Naraku had disappeared from. They waited and listened for any sign that Naraku might have survived. Then, a gasp could be heard. Miroku removed the beads from his hand and opened it. The wind tunnel, it was gone.

"Miroku, your hand.." Sango said, tears in her eyes. The monk nodded as he used his now curse free hand to caress the slayers cheek. Kagome danced with joy with Shippou as they realized Naraku had finally been defeated.

Inuyasha stared at them, a smirk on his face. He did it. Kikyo had finally been avenged, Miroku was safe from the curse, Kohaku was free and Kagome ..she could go home.

"This place is crawling with miasma, I suggest we leave before this place is filled with youkai." Sesshoumaru said. Everyone nodded as they head back, smiles on their faces. Kagome crouched down and took the jewel lying on the floor before running after the rest.

-o-

None of them had been too badly injured, some scrapes here and there but nothing severe. Instead of fatigue they felt energetic. Their greatest enemy had been defeated. Everyone felt like a new path was before them, a new life they could choose by themselves. Kagome, Miroku and Sango were talking about the village, seeing Kaede again and wondering if they would make it their permanent residence. Kagome blushed but was also worried, her staying here completely depended on Inuyasha. If he was willing to be with her then she could picture starting a life here. Sure, she would miss her mother, grandfather and Sota, but she would be with Inuyasha and her friends. Friends she had shared so much with.

For some reason, Sesshoumaru was walking with them towards the village. The humans wanted to question what would happen now, what Sesshoumaru would do, but decided it should be talked about at a later date.

At the very back of the small parade, walked the lonesome hanyou.

Inuyasha was ..out of it. He looked distracted, tired and it was as if he was barely keeping up. When Kagome asked if everything was alright, the boy just nodded, saying he just needed some sleep. Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly, he knew what was ailing the hanyou.

When the sun had set, the group set up camp. It would be another two days walk to the village, to the dismay of Inuyasha. he really could use some alone time, and the bastard wasn't helping. Why the hell was he going back with them? He needed to know how long this would last.

"Hey bastard, how long are we gonna stick together, don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"This Sesshoumaru shall go to where he sees fit. My reasons are my business." Inuyasha just scoffed at that. Grumbling out loud, he stood up slightly annoyed and headed into the forest. For the average eye, it just seemed like Inuyasha was annoyed and went away for a bit, but to the Daiyoukai, it was quite obvious what Inuyasha was really intending to do.

Inuyasha had been subdued by his alpha. Every instinct, every hormone was raging about, leaving Inuyasha in a constant state of arousal. After being forced to submission like that, a beta expects something else to be done to them, but Inuyasha's case that had been denied. Now the poor hanyou had to deal with it alone until he was finally free of the bastards presence.

With that thought, Inuyasha walked into the forest for some much needed alone time..

-o-

The village welcomed them with open arms as the group returned. News of Naraku's demise had travelled fast and the villagers were proud to know their saviors. The big, mismatched group of humans, youkai, hanyou and a Daiyoukai was greeted by the village priestess, Kaede.

"Everyone quiet down. Now, are any of ye in need for medical treatment?"

"No, I believe we are all fine." Hesitation could be heard in Miroku's voice as he glanced at Inuyasha. The purple markings were still on his flushed face.

"I am happy to hear so. Well then, let us prepare a feast! In honor of our heroes and Kikyo, the village priestess and my older sister, who was killed by Naraku so many years ago."

"Oh a feast! Can we stay lord Sesshoumaru, can we?" Rin asked full of excitement. Sesshoumaru nodded. He needed to talk with the priestess anyway.

Sesshoumaru was about to call out Kaede when he noticed Inuyasha had disappeared. He knew what was ailing the hanyou and actually pitied him for having to hold out for the entire trip back. With that thought he let him be.

"Priestess, may I have a word with you." Sesshoumaru asked politely. She nodded and led him to her hut.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other confused but were quickly distracted by Rin and Shippou. Thankfully, no one went after Inuyasha.

-o-

He was burning up.. His sight was getting hazy, his legs were weak and he felt like he could fall down any minute. The heat pooling in his stomach was enough to make him lose his mind. He needed to find somewhere to get rid of his burning arousal. Struggling to keep upright, Inuyasha leaned heavily on the trees he passed by. Once he heard water flowing nearby, Inuyasha deemed himself deep into the forest enough. With water nearby to cool him off afterwards. Taking a deep whiff, Inuyasha determined there wasn't anyone nearby that could catch him mid-act.

Without any further hesitation, Inuyasha let himself fall against a tree. Quickly untying his clothes, Inuyasha didn't wait before gripping his arousal tightly. With much strength and an unbearable pace, Inuyasha got himself off. It felt amazing, hot, wet and so great but, it wasn't enough. Three more times, Inuyasha came that day, until he was too tired to continue.

Shuffling to the river, Inuyasha let himself fall into the refreshing cold of the water. He had exhausted his libido enough for now and the cold helped him cool down, the rest, Inuyasha hoped, would go away with time..

-o-

"I can't believe it's really over." Kagome sighed. She, Miroku and Sango were sitting leisurely on the grass, resting before the feast was ready.

"I know what you mean. It feels strange to just be rid of a purpose like that." Sango said as she held Miroku's hand. Their love had been imminent. Now that Naraku was gone and Miroku was free of his curse, the two could finally focus on their relationship. "We can always work on a new purpose, Sango-chan." Miroku teased, which earned him a blush.

"I wonder where Inuyasha went off to.." Kagome sighed. "Maybe I should go look for him."

"Leave the hanyou be for now." Sesshoumaru said. The three humans looked up to find Sesshoumaru standing behind them. Kagome frowned, who did he think he was?

"We have defeated Naraku, we don't need to listen to you anymore." She defied him. Sesshoumaru stared at her expressionlessly. Sango could swear she saw Sesshoumaru move an inch before he was stopped by Inuyasha's words.

"Hey guys, is the food ready yet? I'm freaking starving.." He walked up towards them. He seemed fine expect for the youkai lines marring his face.

"So, are those markings going to stay?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. The hanyou was surprised, he had not realized they were still there. But why they were, he did not know.

"Inuyasha still remains in a state of instinct." Sesshoumaru smirked slightly. Inuyasha blushed heavily as he realized that Sesshoumaru knew exactly in what kind of situation he was in right now.

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha composed himself enough to give an answer. "It means that as long as the bastard is here, they won't disappear." Sesshoumaru listened to the answer and contemplated something. Did Inuyasha not know the severity of his own situation?

"Inuyasha, follow me." The Daiyoukai said as he turned around and walked towards the forest. Inuyasha hesitated, but went anyway. His body was to curious to refuse.

When the two reached the old well, Sesshoumaru deemed them far away enough. He stopped and turned around. "Inuyasha, do you realize what is happening to you?"

"You're fucking with my damn head, is what's going on." The answer was to colorful for Sesshoumaru to respond to, the silence begging Inuyasha to answer properly. "Che, my instincts are skyrocketing because you went all damn alpha on me."

"Your youki was aroused by my own, it felt the strength and control which in result let your instincts to run wild. Basically, you want to mate right now, or more precisely, you want to rut." Inuyasha discovered a new kind of red as he blushed to his ears and back. This was never supposed to be a topic spoken between the two of them. Yet Sesshoumaru spoke of it so easily.

"Yeah, so get the fuck away so my head can cool down and come to its senses."

"I'm afraid it won't be so easy. You have put yourself completely out there, if you do not rut soon, your body will see it as a rejection and will become sick."

"Are you kidding me? My entire life you've rejected me, why would now be any different?"

"It will be." Inuyasha was surprised by the seriousness of Sesshoumaru's tone.

"Well, too bad. Ain't nothing we can do about that now can we."

"Why have you chosen me?" Sesshoumaru had asked the question that had been weighing on his mind for ages. "From your point of view, I would not be the most desired alpha." Inuyasha stared at the formless clouds. He was scared of that question, he did not know how to answer it. Minutes passed by before Inuyasha finally spoke.

"I just did okay.." He sighed. "I don't know why I'm fucked up like this, to want my biggest enemy as my mate, I just somehow do.."

"Since when?"

"Some weeks ago.."

"What do you expect of this Sesshoumaru?" the Daiyoukai asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha answered solemnly. "Look, Sesshoumaru. This is my problem and I'll fix it. After today we probably won't ever see each other again so it doesn't matter." The sadness in those words made Inuyasha's youki pulsate. It did not want to be rejected, it wanted to mate, now. His pulse quickening, breathing more shallow, Inuyasha started to heat up again. "I have to go." He said as he quickly ran away from Sesshoumaru.

As soon as Inuyasha was gone, Miroku and Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru. "Is Inuyasha alright, lord Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked.

"No." Sesshoumaru said as he stared at him.

"Is there something we can do?"

"Inuyasha will die. Rejected beta's almost never survive, not for long anyway."

"Inuyasha isn't being rejected, he has me! I accept him fully as who he is!" Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru felt the sincerity from the priestess that seemed to enjoy torturing the one she claimed to love. But it was not enough.

"Inuyasha's youki has chosen the one it wants as a mate. If a beta has been rejected by his chosen alpha, despair will befall him. Heartbroken and lonely, the youkai in question will become sick and die. No beta can live without its alpha."

"No, I will care for him, he won't feel lonely with me there."

"Foolish woman, don't you understand? Inuyasha has chosen me over you. He wants me and he'll die if I reject him."

" _if_ you reject him?" Miroku questioned the choice of his words. Sesshoumaru blinked at the perceptive human. "If I were to mate Inuyasha, it would be for life. He would be my partner at ruling these lands, he would bare my children and won't ever leave my side."

Miroku smiled at the way Sesshoumaru spoke. Like it was truly a good option for both of them. Miroku could imagine Inuyasha become happy mating a demon that cared for him, who would live as long as him, instead of a weak human. Hoping he hadn't misread the situation, Miroku dared to speak once more. "So what is stopping you?" Sesshoumaru smiled, even showing a glimpse of his fang as he turned around and went after Inuyasha.

Miroku looked towards the sky and thanked whatever god for caring for Inuyasha. Behind him he could hear sniffling and was shaken from his thoughts. Kagome was crying. "So, just like that, I lost him?" she cried. Miroku pulled her into a warm embrace and comforted her.

…

It was happening again. crouched against a tree, Inuyasha tried to control his breathing. His heart beat so fast it felt like it would break from his chest. But the worst was the hot feeling pooling in his stomach. He had relieved himself only an hour ago, why was he already this aroused again? Inuyasha remembered his conversation with Sesshoumaru, he would keep feeling this aroused until he finally felt really rejected and then just die? There was no way Inuyasha would die that easily, there was no way he would give up on living just because Sesshoumaru didn't want him!

Tears started to form in his eyes. Sesshoumaru didn't want him. The Daiyoukai would leave this place and mate a beautiful princess that'll give him strong heirs. There was no place for him. Tears started to fall as Inuyasha realized how badly he was hurt. He couldn't give up, he couldn't act like he didn't care. Sesshoumaru's hatred for him burned a hole through his chest.

Why did he fall for him, how could he be so stupid.. Inuyasha groaned as the heat became unbearable, he lay on the ground, arms around himself as he tried to fight the urge. He imagined the arms around him belonged to his alpha. Strong warm arms wrapped around him as they kept him safe. _"S-Sesshoumaru.."_

"Yes, little brother?" golden eyes opened in shock. The fact that his brother was there, looking down on him made him feel pathetic. He gritted his teeth as he tried to stand up, back against a tree. "Che, what do you want now.." he tried.

Sesshoumaru stared at him. Inuyasha's face was flushed, the scent he gave of was enticing the Daiyoukai. Sesshoumaru looked at the red cheeks and puffy eyes and realized something, Inuyasha was cute. The fact that Inuyasha was in this state meant that he really did love him. And not because of his status or power, Inuyasha truly loved him even after everything he had done to him. Without a doubt, his little brother was a remarkable creature.

"Damn Sesshoumaru, go away will ya. Can't you see I'm busy right now!" Inuyasha panted. "Give a guy some privacy would ya"

The Daiyoukai walked towards the hanyou and stopped right in front of him. "Wh-what are you doing?!" Inuyasha panicked. Sesshoumaru leaned forwards and held his hand in front of Inuyasha's arousal, one finger touching it just slightly, as he stared in to the hanyou's eyes. The slight touch sent shivers through him and he quickly swatted his hand away.

"What are you playing at, you bastard?"

Again, Sesshoumaru got closer and laid a cool hand on Inuyasha's burning cheek. The hanyou groaned as he felt the touch and nuzzled into the hand. Tears in his eyes, Inuyasha tried to fight his desire and at the same time, figure out what Sesshoumaru was doing. His face was expressionless as usual, but his eyes.. Inuyasha couldn't place it but they looked ..warm, compassionate. What was his brother trying to do?

Inuyasha put his hand on top of Sesshoumaru's, his eyes looking at him with desire and curiosity. Sesshoumaru was unable to resist the temptation his little brother was, he leaned in and kissed him.

It was a soft peck on the lips, hardly there. When the brothers parted, Inuyasha stared wide eyed. Though first he was happy beyond compare, doubt and suspicion came crashing in. "Why are you doing this? Are you trying to humiliate me before I die?" the boy said.

Sesshoumaru stroked his lips with his thumb. "This Sesshoumaru prefers you alive, hanyou." Once more he kissed him, this time rougher, stronger. Inuyasha unable to control himself, listened to his brother's groans and obeyed completely. Before he knew it, his legs gave in. Crashing to the ground, Sesshoumaru followed him. Mouth's never apart for long, Sesshoumaru undid Inuyasha's clothing.

"Is this really happening?" Inuyasha asked softly. "I'm not imagining this right?" Sesshoumaru responded with a soft bite in his neck, Inuyasha gasped. "Does that not feel real, little brother?" he smirked.

Inuyasha was in a daze. He could do nothing but feel the pleasure and warmth Sesshoumaru gave him. Those hands as they caressed him, those claws softly tracing his hipbones, Inuyasha was going crazy. Slowly, sensually, his clothes were taken off. The cool breeze made his sweaty skin tingle.

Sesshoumaru raised Inuyasha's legs and spread them a bit. After licking the tip of his fingers, Sesshoumaru brought them to Inuyasha's entrance. Softly massaging it only, thanks to his claws he could not enter it. His other hand went to Inuyasha perfectly erect dick, caressing the tip with his thumb. Inuyasha cried out in pleasure, closing his legs in response.

"Don't close your legs Inuyasha."

"I can't, it's too much." He panted, one hand in front of his mouth to hide his embarrassment.

"I will do even more pleasurable things to you little brother." Having said that, Sesshoumaru lowered his head and took Inuyasha's cock in his mouth. Inuyasha screamed. He quickly reached for Sesshoumaru's head, grabbing his hair. "Ahh Sesshoumaru it's too much!" the boy panted as Sesshoumaru bobbed his head up and down. One hand still rubbing his hole while the other massaged the inside of his thigh.

Inuyasha's head was swarming with thoughts yet at the same time completely empty. He wasn't conscious of the outside world, only of Sesshoumaru's hands and lips on him. A voice in his head seamed to scream to him but it was left unheard as it disappeared into a corner of his mind. This was everything he wanted, the real thing. This felt better than anything he had ever felt, nothing else mattered.

"Sesh- I'm.. gonna cum" he tried. Sesshoumaru did not stop as he felt the warm substance fill his mouth, he milked the boy dry. As he looked up he saw Inuyasha in the most marvelous state. Hair tousled, golden eyes in contrast with the red blush on his cheeks. His body damp with sweat, panting and weak. Those eyes looking at him as if he wanted more.

"My, how delectable you look Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said as he undid his own clothing. Already hard and leaking, Sesshoumaru used his own precum as lubricant. Positioning himself at Inuyasha's entrance, he halted. "This will hurt, are you ready?" Inuyasha nodded.

Sesshoumaru softly pushed in. Inuyasha closed his eyes and grit his teeth, but otherwise made no sound. "Are you alright?"

"che, compared to all the other times you hurt me? This is nothing." He said proudly. Though deep down, he was in ecstasy. His alpha was rutting with him, he had accepted him. A single tear fell from his eyes.

Sesshoumaru began to move slowly, but after a minute or so, began to set up a brutal pace. They were youkai after all, Inuyasha could take it. The hanyou laid on his upper back, hips in the air as his rear was rammed into. His legs were tangled around the Daiyoukai, not wanting to let him go. His hands clawed at the earth beneath him, teeth gritted and his eyes shut tightly. Despite outward appearances, Inuyasha was enjoying it very much. At first it had hurt, but soon enough Sesshoumaru had reached deep inside him and had set his world on fire. His grunting had soon turned into moans of pleasure.

Sesshoumaru, too, was feeling good. Burying himself deep inside the hanyou gave him pleasure he had not felt in a long time, if ever. Claws fiercely grabbing the soft globes of Inuyasha's behind, Sesshoumaru hastened himself into completion. He wanted it now. Too long had he abstained himself from this and seeing his little brother lying in a panting mess beneath him made him aroused beyond sense.

Feeling his completion nearing, Sesshoumaru lowered his head next to Inuyasha's. "Are you ready little brother?" he asked panting.

"Ah Sessh- just ..hurry!" he tried to respond. Going into the final spurt, Sesshoumaru bit down into Inuyasha's neck. His youki filled the wound the same time his seed filled Inuyasha's belly. A sharp pain could be felt as Inuyasha bit down on his shoulder, completing the mating.

Falling down, the two laid in a panting mess of sweat and semen. Sesshoumaru soon sat up straight, his back facing Inuyasha. The hanyou stared at the broad, pale and strong back, covered by his beautiful silver mane. This was Sesshoumaru's back, he was his now. Realization dawned on the hanyou and he panicked, but the feeling of his mate next to him calmed him at the same time.

"I don't understand," he tried. Sesshoumaru turned around to look at his little brother. He did not answer immediately, making the hanyou feel nervous. Sesshoumaru was also taken in by instinct, he had made a rash decision, but he did not regret it. After a little while, Sesshoumaru tried to answer as best as possible.

"I had given some thought to the concept of you and I being mated together. And though you are hanyou and inferior to this Sesshoumaru, you are still worthy of being my mate. Other youkai were not good enough, you were the logical choice."

Anger seethed through Inuyasha. "What?! I was a logical choice?! Are you fucking kidding me? then when a stronger one comes along, you gonna kill me and mate that one?!" he yelled. Sesshoumaru was taken aback.

"Mating is for life Inuyasha. Out of all youkai; rich, noble or powerful, I have chosen you, my hanyou half brother." The explanation was simple, but it filled Inuyasha with warmth. Sesshoumaru was not good with feelings and putting them into words, but he had meant to say that he wanted Inuyasha the most. Thinking on how many offers someone like Sesshoumaru must have, Inuyasha felt honored that his brother had chosen him, a small feeling of pride creeping up.

"So we are properly mated? It wasn't about saving my life or needing a Inu youkai puppy factory?" Sesshoumaru reached for Inuyasha, cupping his cheek with his hand before leaning in and kissing him softly, "I do hope our life will not end up so boring, this Sesshoumaru is counting on you for that." He smiled before kissing the hanyou again. Inuyasha blushed and returned the kiss before cradling Sesshoumaru's lap. Almost immediately, he felt Sesshoumaru's arousal lined up with his entrance. Not hesitating for even a second, Inuyasha lowered himself onto him. If possible, this bout seemed to be even hotter than the first. Inuyasha's arms rested on Sesshoumaru's shoulders, on hand tightly wrapped in his hair. Sesshoumaru's were wrapped tightly around Inuyasha's frame, drawing their bodies close together. The close contact made it so that Inuyasha's arousal was rubbed between both their stomachs, making Inuyasha come faster than before.

The two Inu's kept at it till nightfall. Only when the sun had set did the two decide to freshen up and head back to the village.

-o-

A huge bonfire was lit and many villagers danced around it. Music was played, drinks were poured and cooked juicy meat was being ripped from the bone. The whole village had joined the celebration.

Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Kaede sat near the fire, enjoying their drinks, with Miroku telling the story of how they finally defeated the spider hanyou. They were deep into the conversation until two powerful youki could be felt behind them. Four pairs of eyes darted to source of it. Inuyasha walked towards them, Sesshoumaru – closer than ever- walking right behind him.

Inuyasha seemed to be doing better, a bright smile on his face that was now free from youkai markings. The two walked up to the humans before standing there, a bit awkwardly. Miroku decided to break the silence.

"May I be the first one the congratulate the happy couple?" he said flamboyantly as he stood up and patted Inuyasha on the shoulder, earning himself a soft growl from Sesshoumaru.

"I wouldn't touch me right now, If ya wanna keep drawing breath, Monk." Inuyasha warned. They were only mated for a few hours, Sesshoumaru would be very possessive right now. Miroku quickly took a step back, "right, right, I'm sorry." He said. "But to think you would beat me and Sango to it, I am so jealous. What do you say Sango dear? We cannot let them win so easily.~" he tried. A loud _smack_ could be heard. Well, that was his answer.

"Congratulations Inuyasha, ye deserve to finally be happy. I am glad ye found someone ye can share your long life with." Kaede said. Kagome kept quiet to the side. She could not handle this, not at all.

-o-

Okay this might be abrupt but I decided to cut it here to leave room for one final chapter.( this was supposed to be the final) I still have to write it so please be patient with me. !


	6. The end

Gah Finally! Sorry for the wait. I feel my inspiration for this story just completely vanished, but I managed to finish it! I hope I won't disappoint!

Chapter 6 – The end.

Being of Daiyoukai status, Sesshoumaru often found himself at some social gathering or another. He had been to meetings, parties and even to gatherings for single youkai that are looking for a mate –though that was on his mother's urging. With many youkai trying to impress the others, trying to gain land, power or mates and still being awfully proper and polite about it, those parties were a complete and utter bore compared to what he had just been through.

Humans can party alright. Almost everyone was drunk of their ass, great amounts of food had been eaten and at least 3 human girls kept staring at him, crying for attention. Little did they know, that Inuyasha was the person who held most of his attention right now. The boy was leisurely eating the food that was offered to him while talking with his friends. He seemed to be enjoying himself, good. Though something was bothering Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru could tell by the way he would look away in silence whenever he thought no one was looking at him. He would look as if he was in deep thought.

It would quickly disappear again though and Inuyasha would happily chat away again. He seemed to really enjoy the company of his friends, they were good for him, they were there for him when Sesshoumaru wasn't. A pinch of guilt grabbed Sesshoumaru's heart. He quickly forgot about it and scooted closer to Inuyasha, making sure their legs and shoulders touched. Inuyasha was startled by the action and blushed, though he did not seem to mind.

"So where will you go now?" Miroku asked. "I imagine you two won't be staying here."

Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's eyes met for a second before he answered. "Haven't thought about it yet.." He said. Though Sesshoumaru quickly pitched in. "Inuyasha and I shall go home for now." Multiple eyes went wide accompanied by a pair of puppy dog ears going straight up. Inuyasha had never imagined this going to happen, he still couldn't. Sesshoumaru's home was his home now - no, Sesshoumaru was his home, he would go wherever the Daiyoukai would. Inuyasha had decided so already. Without realizing, Inuyasha gave an incredibly cute blush, earning himself many stares from the people around him.

Kagome sat to the side, she was furious. How could this be happening? That man tried to kill Inuyasha over and over again! He had hurt them so much and now, just because they had one common enemy defeated, they were best friends all of a sudden?! No this was ridiculous.

Kagome wanted to talk with Inuyasha but no matter how much she tried to get his attention, the hanyou seemed to avoid even looking at her. Pissed off, the girl stood up and walked away. She couldn't handle how "In love" Inuyasha was acting.. and mostly because it wasn't with her..

Everyone looked after Kagome as she silently stormed away. They knew what was bothering her, of course they did, but nothing could be done about it. Sango gave a pleading look to Inuyasha, "I really think you should go talk to her, Inuyasha." she said.

"Yeah, you're probably right.." with that Inuyasha stood up, he put his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, "I'll be right back" and left.

Inuyasha had followed Kagome to the well. She sat on the edge of it, feet already inside. When she noticed Inuyasha was approaching her, she dropped herself into it. Inuyasha sighed before following after her.

In another time zone, two people stood awkwardly close inside a cramped well. Inuyasha grabbed her waist and with one fluid motion jumped up, it came natural. Once outside, Kagome started walking outside of the well house and headed towards the Goshinboku tree. The place where it all started.

Inuyasha followed after her quietly. He would let her speak on her own time, if she wanted. Standing in front of the tree like that, Inuyasha couldn't help but remember all the times the tree was there for him. He had spent 50 years stuck to it as well, so you'd think the hanyou would hate the damn plant already, but no. Goshinboku almost felt like a home over the years. It was one of the constant things in his life, something that would always be there. That space in his heart had now been replaced though. Sitting in its branches did not seem right without Sesshoumaru sitting right next to him. He wanted to spent the coming 50 years only with his older brother, no one else. Which was probably the reason for Kagome's anger, or sadness.

"I.. I thought you and I would be together even after Naraku. I thought we shared a bond, a feeling in our hearts.." Kagome started. This was difficult for her. She had always wished for Inuyasha's happiness, but why wasn't it with her?

..

"Tell me, Inuyasha. Why is it that you suddenly are in love with Sesshoumaru, after traveling only a few weeks together? Is it possible you have mistaken the feeling of love for a familial one? After all, I thought you were in love with me." She tried.

Inuyasha shook no. "If I was only feeling a familial bond with Sesshoumaru, I would still feel like rivals, like I need to beat the shit out of him and take over the alpha position. But what I feel is completely different. He is my alpha in every sense of the word, I feel home with him, safe. Don't ask me how this could happen, because I sure as hell don't know, but it did." Seeing Kagome wasn't satisfied with the answer, Inuyasha sighed.

"I really did love you Kagome. And I thought I wanted to be with you forever. But what I feel for Sesshoumaru is a thousand times stronger, and more real." Seeing Kagome starting to get angry, Inuyasha quickly calmed her down by laying his hand on her cheek. "Don't get me wrong. That didn't make it any less real. But you and I, couldn't have worked either way. I'm a hanyou remember? When you are old and wrinkly I still would look the same."

"Do you think I care about that?!" she said.

"But I do. I don't want to bury you and be left alone again Kagome." Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "Look. I finally found the place I belong. I am mated now, I can have children and live my life happily. You should do the same here."

Taking a strand of Kagome's hair in his hands, Inuyasha leaned just a tiny bit closer. "You are so pretty, I am sure you will find the right guy soon. One who will grow old with you, give you children and grandchildren. That's how you should live your life, here." Inuyasha ended it with a small kiss on her forehead.

"Maybe you should rest here for tonight. We still haven't dealt with the jewel, but it can wait. Your heart and head should be clear when you make the final wish." With that Inuyasha gave a small smile and went back into the well. Kagome's eyes followed him until he was out of sight. Falling to her knees, Kagome couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Smelling the fresh scent of nature around him, Inuyasha knew he was back home. He jumped out of the well quickly to be reunited with his mate. They had been apart far too long already, for his taste. Apparently Sesshoumaru felt the same, seeing as he stood right in front of Inuyasha as he got out.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"You are finished then, with the priestess?"

"Ah yeah, sorry about that. Had to tie up some lose ends.." Inuyasha blushed. Sesshoumaru stepped closer suddenly, making Inuyasha a bit nervous. Had he stepped out of line already? Unexpectedly, the Daiyoukai just was in need of some more affection, which was certainly not thanks to some dark emotion called jealousy or something, no he just wanted to feel Inuyasha again. so without hesitation, he planted his mouth right onto his little brother's. The unsuspecting hanyou didn't seem to mind though, and quickly reciprocated.

It is normal for newly mated demons to feel a constant need to be with each other. The overwhelming sense of protection and jealousy could be dangerous to anyone passing by. You should not touch or get friendly with young mates, if you value your life. This was precisely what Miroku was warned for last night.

Being in a deep need for air, Inuyasha broke the kiss. Face staying close, their breaths mingling. Inuyasha panted a bit before smirking. "That was a really nice way of saying 'welcome back'."

"Her scent is all over you." Sesshoumaru said furiously. Inuyasha nuzzled his neck. "Don't worry, after we take care of the jewel, we probably won't ever see her again.." The thought saddened the hanyou. "But, how about we go take a bath to get rid of it?" Inuyasha smirked again. Sesshoumaru smirked as well and followed his delectable lover towards the stream.

Once they reached it, Inuyasha immediately undressed. Unashamed and full of pride, he showed his skin in the moonlight. Once done, the hanyou stepped into the water and walked until he was completely submerged. Sesshoumaru had enjoyed the show first, but did not want to be left behind. He too started undressing, though he left his clothes in a neatly folded pile, unlike Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha broke the water surface once more, two strong arms immediately wrapped around him. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side as Sesshoumaru nuzzled his neck. "Yes, much better." He said as he began to leave small kisses and bites.

Inuyasha stared ahead of him, enjoying the feeling of his mate all around him. This felt perfectly right, but Inuyasha couldn't believe it was real. To think that only a few weeks ago, they were still at each other's throats. And now here they were, holding each other, butt naked and standing for all to see in the pale light of the moon. They were really bonded now, just the two of them and maybe in the future even more. Would he be able to have children?

The thought made Inuyasha unconsciously cover his own belly with his hand. An act that did not go unnoticed by his lover. Sesshoumaru rose his hand to cover Inuyasha's. "Is something wrong, little brother?"

"Beta's can carry children right?" Inuyasha asked. "Will ours be hanyou? Or will I not conceive at all because of my hanyou blood?" Sesshoumaru hummed in pleasure. His mated wanted a family, wanted to give him children. Such thoughts pleases an alpha beyond compare.

"The human blood cannot be removed but our child will mostly be youkai. I do not believe it will suffer the same monthly transformations as you do. They will be strong Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said as he kissed Inuyasha's cheek. "I'll expect nothing less from you."

Inuyasha turned around in his embrace and kissed the Daiyoukai tenderly. Arms tightly wrapped around his neck. Sesshoumaru hoisted de hanyou in his arms, making his legs encircle his waist. With his little brother in tow, he carried him back to the grass, not once breaking the kiss.

Putting his brother on the soft bedding of the grass, Sesshoumaru stood with all his pride as he massaged his own enlarged dick. Spreading the already overflowing precum to make the entering easier. Inuyasha stared at him with hungry eyes. Already addicted to Sesshoumaru's warmth and the pleasure he gives him. "Hurry, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha pleaded as Sesshoumaru was taking too long to act. The Daiyoukai did not need to be told twice though. He dropped to his knees and roughly turned Inuyasha around until he too, was on his knees. On all fours, Inuyasha could feel Sesshoumaru looming over him as he felt the prodding in his backside. With the foreign sensation of pain and pleasure, Inuyasha forgot to breathe for a moment. His hind up in the air and his face in the grass, Inuyasha remained still until Sesshoumaru was fully sheathed.

"Ready?" the older panted. Inuyasha nodded and was soon being pushed forwards by Sesshoumaru's force. The Daiyoukai set up a brutal pace and Inuyasha had to steady his hands or else his face would be pushed into the grass and dirt. At some point, Sesshoumaru set up a steady pace as he found Inuyasha's pleasure spot and continuously hit it. "You will conceive, Inuyasha. I will give it to you as many times as needed, and more!" Inuyasha gave a small smile as he heard the words from his mate. "Then do it like you mean it!" He taunted. Sesshoumaru roared and picked up the pace. Long hard thrusts as he made the two of them cum. Burying his seed deep inside his loved one.

Fully sated, Sesshoumaru collapsed on top of Inuyasha. Their breaths mingling at the close proximity. "Damn, I love you" Inuyasha panted. Sesshoumaru smirked.

-o-

It had been a week when Kagome finally returned to the feudal era. Her heart broken and lonely with the inevitable loss of her friends that was to come. She had kept to herself that week. Locked away in her room, crying her heart out. Her family was desperate to help but were powerless.

One morning Kagome finally left her room and walked straight into her mother's arms. "I've lost him" she said. With that one sentence she had acknowledged the fact that Inuyasha was now out of her reach, that they were over. The words felt like acid on her tongue.

As she returned, the priestess, slayer, monk and (half)demons gathered at the well. It was time to make the final wish. Sango and Miroku's eyes filled with tears as they had to say goodbye to their dear friend.

"Good luck Kagome, I wish you find the happiness you deserve." Sango said, keeping herself strong.

"May Buddha bless your soul, may he bring you happiness in this life and the next." Miroku chanted.

"Oh Sango, Miroku, I'm going to miss you so much!" She said as she hugged the Taijiya. Shippo jumped onto her shoulder. "Don't go, Kagome!" he said. The girl gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Kagome, I thank ye for sacrificing yer precious time of the future, ye being here has saved us all." Kaede spoke. "I am glad to know my sister's soul has circled its way to new life." Kagome gave a heartfelt smile to the priestess that has helped her so much. Wiping away the tears, Kagome turned around to look at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Gathering all her courage, Kagome made and an effort to distance herself from her emotions as she said goodbye to her love. "Inuyasha. I really wish for you to be happy, so.. I'm glad you found someone to share your life with. I hope fate is done with testing you and will give you the rewards you deserve." She said as she closed in on him. With one kiss on the cheek, she wished the final farewell.

"If you're still here in 500 years, I hope you'll come visit me." She joked as she turned around and ran towards the well. Sitting on its ledge, she gave one last farewell as she jumped in and disappeared from the feudal era, for good.

On the other side, Kagome made the wish. _'Sacred jewel, disappear from this world, forever!"_ the jewel glowed and shattered in a million pieces. Only this time, they could not be recovered again as they vanished into this air. It was over, for good.

Sitting on the bottom of an empty, useless well. Kagome never felt so empty before in her life.

-o-

Miroku had lost his father because of Naraku, and like him he was cursed with the windtunnel. His fate to end up like his father imminent. Sango had to witness her younger brother kill her family, her father, because of Naraku. Inuyasha had lost the one person he finally found after a 150 years of searching for a home. The first person to care for him. And Sesshoumaru.. thanks to Naraku, he found the person he was supposed to mate. He found his little brother, his family, he found Inuyasha.

-o-

"You are going then?" Miroku asked. After losing Kagome, the idea of Inuyasha leaving did not sit well with him. He knew it there was no other option, but it made him feel lonely.

"Yeah it's about high time we went." Inuyasha said. "I'm curious as to what that place looks like too." 'that place' referring to the huge castle waiting for Sesshoumaru's return.

"I'm really happy for you Inuyasha. I hope you'll visit again soon!" Sango said.

"Yeah sure, I'll pop in now and then. Hey say bye to the old bat for me would ya!" Inuyasha asked the slayer. She gave a friendly smile. Feeling empty, Miroku decided it was a good idea to fill his arms with hanyou. Enveloping the unsuspecting young man in a hug. Quickly though, Miroku felt an arm slip in between their stomachs. Jumping back, he saw the Daiyoukai standing behind Inuyasha, his hand protectively on his brother's belly.

"Do not try that again, monk." He said as his only warning. With that he grabbed Inuyasha's hand and walked away. It was time to go home, with his new mate at his side.

"Oi calm down, he was just saying goodbye. 'sides, he's got the hots for Sango."

"If he values his life, he will not touch what belongs to this Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha could only giggle. "Possessive jackass.."

-o-

Well that was it! hope you enjoyed. It's on the short side but it felt right like this. Please review!

Oh and the next story I really will only upload once it's completely finished. Lately I only work and sleep and don't feel much like writing when I'm tired. I don't want to make you wait to much in between chapters so bear with me!


End file.
